


Lost Heaven 失落天堂

by YanXII



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-07-16 08:44:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 44,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16082582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanXII/pseuds/YanXII
Summary: 退役军人政客锤x娱乐天王明星基兄弟，包养，调教SM ，相爱相杀（奸）就想欺负弟弟的大坏蛋哥哥x恨不得骂死胖揍哥哥的大坏蛋弟弟HE，估计不长，甜么（没底气），SM仅仅是游戏，开头多半有点小虐，是个不沉重的文。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SM也可以很温柔。  
> 那对糟糕的恶鬼兄弟，做什么都想一手遮天。

［01］

黑色头发的青年已经保持了进20分钟的跪立姿态。  
时间渐入秋季，尽管没有冷气，房间也并不热，可还是有轻轻薄薄的汉渗了出来。嘎吱——故意在开门时弄出巨大声响的男子踱步走到他的“奴隶”面前。

“在跪三分钟就让你动。”  
……

三分钟很快，但绳索束缚之下，对跪着的人来说，三分钟寥寥漫长。

可时间过的还是很快，金发男人踢了一脚黑发男子说，“到时间了，去洗澡。”黑发的人不卑不亢，站起来，说了句“谢谢主人。”

Thor靠在沙发上，打开电视掩盖住浴室里传出来的哗哗水声。

“娱乐天王Loki先生近期爆出重料，约炮女粉丝？更有称同最近新晋小鲜肉，未成年的Peter牵扯不清！！”  
“性向扑朔迷离，天王Loki到底是人性的沦丧还是道德缺失？？！！最近新片上映和对家吵到不可开交，是否是凭空脏水？！”  
“娱乐叭叭叭，本台将有我为您后续扒扒扒，扒出真相！！”

Thor看着电视里嘴皮子喋喋不休的女主播，滴的按了关闭，随手拨了电话，“阿斯卫视九点那个节目，换主持，对，别让我重复。就是那个娱乐叭叭叭，换主持，我不想在看见她。”

不该迁怒于人，可也只能迁怒。Thor看了看窗外，挂了电话，关了电视后浴室中又传来哗哗的水声。

………

Loki正扶着墙壁，水温正好。跪20分钟对他来说是家常便饭，比起上一次那顿鞭子，这次的惩罚算得上温柔了。

水打在脸上，很舒服，眼睫毛沾着水珠，前面的光景看起来迷迷糊糊的。身后的门嘎吱一声，他没回头，就被一双大手抱住了屁股，炙热摩擦着臀瓣上下滑动。

“Thor，别，我还没做扩张。呜——！”  
Loki感到有两根手指捅入了身体之中，干涩的后穴对异物并不欢迎，有了排斥反应，可指甲却熟络的自己扣挖起来，那不是扩张而像是惩罚，痛的Loki直接双腿失力跪在地上。

“你叫我什么？Loki？”  
“嗞，对不起，主人，对不起”Loki心中念了句好痛，顺带骂了句傻逼，在地上纠正起自己的跪姿，后面含着Thor的手指，继续回答说，“我错了，冒犯了主人。”

手指瞬间离开，一管管状物噗噜的塞进了他的身体，Thor在后面狠力一攥，一管润滑液就射进了Loki的屁股里，润滑液凉凉的，害的刚刚跪稳的Loki又恍惚的晃了晃。

“别在有下次，自己捅开了，含着按摩棒出来。”  
Thor的声音听起来冷冷的，Loki应了声好。

熟练给按摩棒涂满润滑，正费力在往自己屁股里塞的Loki，是当今娱乐圈的天王，在偶像派中实力强的跳脱，出道没多久就跻身一线大牌，今年更是斩了几个影帝奖。

同时，Loki是，退役军官，现今传媒宣传役部总长包养的情人。  
哦，说是情人也太好听了，他只是Thor个专用MB——他的“奴隶”。

之所以Loki的星路一帆风顺，不是因为他到底有什么顶了天的实力，只是因为他的后台过硬罢了。Thor为他披冠铺路，他只用乖乖的跪下翘屁股。

毕竟是互相利用。

Loki恶心Thor，适当的黑料有助于他的热度，他传的每一句绯闻都是经过了男人首肯，不过是和Peter稍稍走的近些，竟然就追风捕影的又拿去做话题。

可Thor以，我不准你和Peter走近，和我嫉妒你的绯闻缠身，就要罚他的身子。  
Loki在心中呵呵，他身上的绯闻，从来都是由Thor的团队一手操纵。实际上，每天除了工作，他都老老实实的待进Thor给他买的别墅，甚少踏出一步。

他和Thor有合约，每月，在保证他生命安全下，Thor只能和他玩两次，拍戏的话就不用。

Loki有害怕过是多么过分的游戏，多么深不可测的“玩”，实际上，第一夜时Thor温柔极了，算上刚开始那会儿，就像每月两次的约炮，哪怕是微量的SM，Thor算得上很温柔了。

不过好景不长。

条款里有一句，是Loki做错事必须受罚。

从他第三次还是第四次传绯闻开始，Thor开始找麻烦惩罚。现在，他们每个月至少有七八次，而且，Thor越来越过分，Loki记得有一次，他跪在特质的硬垫上，整整被打了50鞭，在背上，每一下都要说谢谢主人。他整整三天都不能躺着睡觉，膝盖更是疼了快一周。

虽然只是游戏，但游戏时间里的Thor恐怖的令人生畏。偏偏做爱时，他最没办法喊出哥哥。

他们的安全词——“哥哥”，这让Loki特别讨厌，他早就不想喊了，仿佛在提醒他们还有干系和过去曾经，所以能忍就忍，有的时候，Loki会想，Thor是不是就是想逼着他喊一句哥哥。

其他人不知道他们有过兄弟关系。

他的经纪人有一次说，boss是不是对你动真情了？  
Loki说，如果这叫真情，那真恶心。  
当时他忘了经纪人就是Thor的人，第二天，他被用几根假阴茎肏到失禁。  
Thor把着他的下巴说，“看看你Loki，你现在这样子真恶心。”

游戏结束后，Thor可没嫌他恶心的把人抱住，也冲洗的干干净净，平时Loki会抱怨句不太温柔，太过，可那天Loki突然就在也不想说什么了。

那句是真话，游戏时间的Thor是那个真实的疯子，生活中那个Thor，Loki头皮发麻，那个Thor是个伪善者。

经纪人也换了，Thor说讨厌多嘴的人。不过做为把他玩到失神失禁的报酬，Thor给了他个优秀的剧本，那是Loki第一个拿到影帝的角色。

可是，现在的Loki反倒希望自己从来没有做过偶像，从来不要认回Thor，这个怪脾气的臭屁金毛早就不配做他哥哥了。就像此刻，他并不喜欢屁股里含着按摩棒，然后跪着给男人做口交。

Thor正一边享受着Loki的口舌，一边把玩他怀中人儿的黑发，好吧，他今天的心情还不算太糟，射了一次后，看着Loki乖乖吃下去，然后把Loki抱上自己的双腿，手尖把玩着后穴里那个按摩棒。

“最近总台有个相当不错的综艺企划，想去么？想去就拿出本事讨好我。”

……  
……Loki看了看Thor的脸，愣了愣“主人…主人…唉……哥，哥哥……”  
Thor皱眉，“你好端端的，喊什么安全词？”

安全词，Loki心里咯噔一声，堵了一下，是呀，哥哥，已经是他们之间最少用到的词语，随着他的不接受，安全词越来越单纯的像个词，而不是哥哥了。

他小时候，可是相当喜欢跟在哥哥身后做小跟屁虫，甜甜的叫着，哥哥，哥哥，然后看着金光闪闪的笑脸，递在他手里的棒棒糖。

Loki看着他问，“Thor，我近期，能不能休息一段时间？”

“休息？Loki，你休息了吃什么？”  
“还有，一点点的积蓄，我只休息一阵子……我，我有点不太舒服。”  
“不舒服？”Thor似笑非笑，“那好办，明天我带你去做检查。”

“啊……？”

金发男人眯了眯眼，“那我们今天不做了，怎么样？”

“诶……？”

“你生病了不是么？”Thor一脸笑意的从Loki屁股里抽出那根按摩棒。“今天就到此为止，明天我带你去医院，回家休息吧，宝贝。”

在Loki换好衣服以后，离开这所他们通奸的旅馆前，抽着烟的Thor说了一句，“Loki，你要是聪明，就最好是得病了。”

逆光的方向，Loki看不清Thor的表情，这话…让他毛骨悚然。

 

/TBC/


	2. 新家

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 逆光的方向，Loki看不清Thor的表情，这话…让他毛骨悚然。

［02］

回到家的Loki，喝下去了整整三罐啤酒后，又咣咣的灌起了自己白酒。他带着口罩穿着女装，乔装打扮买来的便宜白酒，30就买了一桶，家里的酒类大多是Thor来了会用到的，少了太多必然会出事，而他的账户又被时刻监管，不敢乱多花钱，那个男人一定会问。

灌了自己半桶劣质烧酒后，电视里的娱乐界面正聒噪的讨论着当今天王Loki.Laufeyson的天价片酬，Loki看看怀里的酒桶，又看了看桌上的那碗泡面，呵呵呵呵，他可活的真是，住豪宅！锦衣玉食！天价片酬！

垃圾桶里有专人为他配的营养餐……Loki看了一眼，有他最讨厌的生肉，Loki厌恶生食，厌恶现在记不住他不喜生食的Thor，厌恶楼下便利店没有了速热便当，甚至是泡面都没了红烧牛肉味的。

突然又喘了口气，好吧，其实是他挺喜欢泡面的……尤其是经典老味道。

越想越愣，还有点疼，其实是真的胃痛，Loki一边笑一边冲进了厕所，抱着马桶呜呜哇哇的疯狂吐了一会儿，打开凉水的喷头哗啦啦的冲打在脸上。

“哈……哈哈……哈……哈哈哈哈”他明天，应该，应该，会生病吧。

早上九点，Thor来接Loki。

虚弱的大明星跪在地上，半趴在床边，眼圈青紫，身边摆满了乱七八糟的游戏碟片。

Loki肝到凌晨五点混混沌沌的睡着，现在整个人都是僵硬状态。肚子咕噜一声，咳嗽两下呜啦啦的吐了一地毯。

Thor，笑不出来，脸疼。

“你这……报复谁呢，小混蛋。”  
Thor把人扛起来扔进浴缸里，拖干净衣服简单冲洗了一下，又抱起来扔床上擦干净穿衣服，全程Loki都太累了，没反抗。

打电话叫了保姆保洁，就带着Loki去了医院。

Thor出门前注意到了那桶桶装二锅头，感觉脑仁都疼。想打怀里的Loki两下，又看着那么虚弱的个人，突然舍不得下手。

医生说，发烧了，原因还是老样子，过劳，睡眠不足，胃病肝病。

晕沉沉的Loki冲着Thor嘴角抬高，露出一个得意的微笑。

不是让他生病么，瞧他多牛逼，说病就病。

Thor突然和医生说了句，“他又瞎吃东西，给他洗胃吧。”

Loki瞪大眼……操，下三滥臭狗屁混蛋不要脸乌龟王八蛋的Thor.Odinson！他才不要洗胃，那疼死了，洗完好几天还不能好好吃东西！

医生有点为难“这…这次没那么严重，不至于。”  
Thor说，“洗。”

Loki啪的甩手站起来，“我不洗。”

Thor眯着眼睛，瞪了眼最近胆子越来越大的Loki，敢说不工作，敢说自己生病，现在都敢直接甩脸子不听话。虽然他就是想看Loki气恼，真的洗胃还是伤身体。只是嘴上说说。就是想看看这只小猫还能忍多久。

小野猫藏爪子，尖牙快憋不住了。

医生觉得有点尴尬，“咳咳，医院，医院这边不建议做洗胃，毕竟也是有身体伤害的，不建议，还是好好养护就行了。”

Thor眼神很凶，把人往角落里逼，抬手的时候，Loki忍不住的缩了一下，却没有人打下来。

Thor只是拉住Loki的胳膊说，“那回家吧。”

Loki懵逼，这是中了六合彩，还是Thor人格变性了。又在心里啐了自己一口，他都被打出惯性，调教成老实抖M了，欠。

在路上Loki突然发现那里不对，慌着喊了句“停！”

Thor说，“瞎叫唤什么。”别说停了，还又踩了脚油门。

“你这不是回我家的路啊。”

“才发现啊，这路是反的，去我家。”Thor揉了把Loki的头发，“跟我回家养一段时间，太久没注意，都把你惯的敢乱吃东西了。”

“……”

“我说……游戏以外的时间，少给我这么颐气指使啊。你真当我是你的小奴隶呢？”Loki圈起胳膊，斜眼眯着Thor，得了，哪怕下次游戏时间被鞭子抽蛋蛋，他也一秒钟不想忍，这臭屁混狗当自己什么。

Thor啪的就给了Loki一个脑崩，“你不还是我弟弟么，给我听话点行么？”

“那哥哥，弟弟的屁股好不好操啊。”  
“那我先问你，哥哥的肉棒好不好吃啊。”

Loki咋舌，“混蛋。”  
Thor笑笑，“彼此。”

终于到了那个豪华的Thor家，四层小洋楼让住过不少年公寓的Loki吐了吐舌头说了句“略。”  
Thor拉着他问“你干嘛呢。”

Loki说“羡慕你这房子。”  
Thor抱住他的脑袋“羡慕个屁，反正你以后也得住这里！”  
黑发大明星立刻挥手“你是想给我找个新情侣！还是又想让我传被包绯闻？！”

Thor眯眼，“没人敢，我的superstar。”

Loki还是第一次来，跟Thor闹腾着洗完澡就饿的不行，看Thor的时候也没来由的烦弃，一直到了晚饭，桌上摆满了好吃的，上来的一道道菜都是Loki小时候喜欢吃的。突然心里暖暖的，哪怕已经过了十几年，大概哥哥还是记得他的。

夹到自己最喜欢的笋片时，“咵”的就被Thor打掉，Loki正不解的时候，看着Thor在喝汤，会错意的抓勺子给自己想盛汤时，又被打掉勺子，然后仆人给他送了份“明星例餐”。

撒了一点点盐的煮鸡肉，生的三文鱼片，生的黄瓜西红柿，玉米粒和水焯西兰花和胡萝卜。

Thor瞥了他一眼，嚼了口嘴里的爆炒腰花，“你那个身体动不动就长胖，既然讨厌运动就乖乖少食，拍戏前老极速减脂才对胃不好！”

Loki拿着叉子戳了戳他面前的小盘子。  
他讨厌的生食……讨厌的生果蔬……最讨厌的西兰花……所以他宁愿天天换泡面味道也不想动这个糟糕的“员工餐”！

他剥了一点点的鸡肉塞进嘴里，鼻尖飘着的是桌上的饭香……他从小就爱吃的菜，嘴里像蜡一样的干瘪熟鸡肉，鼻尖则是最喜欢的熏肉味儿……操他妈的Thor.Odinson你就是故意的！！！

Loki戳了六七下那块生肉，戳到烂糟糟，叉子咣的在桌子上狠狠一丢，“老子不吃不胖，去你的吧！”Loki说完狠狠踹了脚桌子，桌上汤汤水水洒到了Thor身上。

“你闹什么……？”Thor嫌弃的蹭了蹭污渍，刚抬眼就看见气冲冲的Loki再往门口走，随着喊了句，“你出不去，有保安。”

Loki回头看他一眼，凶巴巴的，直接拉开身边最近的一间屋门，咣的摔门进去。

一个小屋子，在那屋子里，刚坐下冲墙上一瞟，大大小小有长有短各种材质，足足三十多根，全是玩SM的鞭子！估计是Thor的鞭子收藏室。

Loki看的背脊都发毛。

太讨厌了……Thor.Odinson是世界第一讨厌的大混蛋！！Loki缩在地上，不能哭不能哭不能哭！！！不能在Thor家里做怂包！他不要哭！

好生气……每一件事都……

生病也不好，情趣游戏也不好，食物也不好，哥哥也不好，那个混球根本就是，就是，就是混蛋！才不是他的哥哥……

Loki在地上缩成一团，在一堆鞭子下抱紧自己，所有的事情都好像墙上的鞭子一样，打的他皮不开肉不绽却火辣辣的疼。

Thor坐在大厅里，皱着眉头少见的觉得Loki太过反常，一边思考一边略做镇定的嚼着晚饭。

突然金发男人一拍脑袋，这一桌的饭菜，好像大半都是小时候那个弟弟最喜欢的。Thor嚼饭的脸都瞬间僵了。

不对啊……不应该啊。

Loki在怎么装，了解的再多，也不可能真的了解到他弟弟小时候的喜好吧。

毕竟是过了二十几年，如果不是他也习惯了这些味道，猛一下，Thor都想不起来这是弟弟喜欢的饭菜。

“操……不可能的吧。”

明明，Loki……不应该是那个丢失了十好几年的孩子啊。

他越来越在意那个小鬼了。  
算了，兄弟什么的，要不他在查查，Loki那不开心的样子不像装出来的。眼泪都在眼眶里转了。还是先哄好那个孩子。

也不该让那个孩子光哭啊，就算是半个情人，他这做法也越来越不绅士了。

抬头一看，Loki躲进去的屋子……好像是放鞭子的那间吧。

Thor感觉自己的下巴抖了抖，眼皮跳的很欢。

妈的，真是糟心……

 

/TBC/


	3. 消失的英雄

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 妈的，真是糟心……

［03］

 

Odinson家本来有两个孩子，Thor十二岁那年，五岁的弟弟被Laufey家族带走了。

年纪不大的小孩特别生气，知道自己的弟弟被抢走了，他最喜欢弟弟了，Loki是他的！Thor闹得很厉害，妈妈让管家准备了Loki最爱吃的东西，跟Thor说，“好好吃饭，弟弟特喜欢吃这些东西，会有一天回来和你一起吃的。”

可是弟弟从来没回来，小小的Thor.Odinson在即将到来的青春期，甚至还把那个“擅自”离开他的弟弟判了重罪。从小屁孩时期，Thor就立下了找回弟弟一定要先揍他在狠狠骂他一顿的念头。

他等了那么多年，Loki都不回家陪他吃饭，慢慢的太多年了，得有二十几年了，当兵的Thor在战场撒过热血，受过伤，他记得家庭饭桌的味道，却忘了这个味道是等谁回来吃饭。

Thor甚至早不知道他以前的弟弟叫什么，他也想不起来自己弟弟长什么模样了。

还能记得自己小时候有个抛弃了自己的弟弟就很不错了。

当政后他挺爱玩的，玩的也挺乱。军人那几年骨血里有控制的兽欲，SM他就挺好奇，工具买了不少，但到底他比较温和，玩了不少人，有点嫌弃职业M要的太厉害。

他就是个半吊子，甚至还有点想要个小白。  
想装逼。

于是又玩了不少新手，终于像根老油条了。

直到有一天，别人建议他找个固定的小奴隶，Thor就是那时候遇上Loki的。一直被遮掩光芒的十八线小龙套Loki正在四处找金主，长得那么好看个小生，为了前路甚至不介意卖屁股。

长得到真是挺好看的，给了点诱人条件勾了勾手指就趴上来了。

没玩过SM，本意是想找个富婆，后面还是个没开苞的雏儿，Loki冲着自己瞎碰上的金主爸爸随意交代了一通，Thor就觉得自己是捡到宝了。

 

看不见全脸，但骨相都越看越顺眼，Loki这名字也特别熟，特别顺耳，抱着要不对这个小东西温柔点，给这小鬼来个佳人初夜的想法，把人从地上抱起来了，还带着眼罩的Loki，开苞时隐忍着哭哭啼啼，青涩的就像一颗酸梅子，品尝完十足的味美。

 

给人简单冲了冲，就搂怀里睡了一夜。

Thor他右臂有个长长的口子，长不好的疤，小时候和弟弟贪玩从树上抱着弟弟滚下去被钉子划的，要是不划在他手上就会划在Loki的脸上，当哥哥的Thor就像英雄一样。

“我会保护好你的！”年轻的小英雄这么冲弟弟说。小Loki眼里的Thor是天神。

先睁开眼睛的Loki，看着搂着自己，昨天晚上格外温柔的金主，他昨天太累，被要求做的时候戴眼罩，又被操的昏睡了过去，才刚刚能打量下这个男人。  
金色的头发，好闪亮啊，就像妈妈和哥哥那种漂亮的颜色。

身上的肌肉好匀称美丽，Loki扫了眼下面，没勃起都被内裤包裹的具大一坨，Loki夹了下屁股，这东西昨天可没少折腾他，他怀中抱了一条金主的手臂，轻轻放开，发现上面一条老旧的伤痕。

像是……钉子刮肉，小时候的了……

 

等等，金发，伤疤……

 

Loki突然打了个激灵，金主睁开眼揉了揉他的头发，说“早安啊，小可爱。”

蓝眼睛。  
Loki心脏砰咚砰咚的，蓝眼睛，蓝眼睛蓝眼睛，蓝眼睛！！！

 

“我能，请教您的姓名么……？”

Thor随手抽了张名片递给Loki，揉了揉头发，打折哈气说“知道名字也没什么意义，你以后要乖乖喊主人哦。”

 

Loki已经开始颤巍巍了，Thor.Odinson……他的哥哥，他的家，Odinson，Thor.Odinson，哇哇哇哇哇哇的哗哗哭了出来。

Thor突然奇怪加懵逼，“小鬼，你哭什么啊！”

奇了怪了，这小孩昨天被干也没哭成这个德行啊，今天这是闹什么妖。

Loki攀着他的胳膊，鼻涕眼泪直往Thor身上蹭语无伦次的说“我是Loki啊，Loki啊，L．o．k．i．，Loki啊！！”

Thor挠头，“我知道你叫Loki啊，你昨天不是介绍过自己么。很好听的名字。”

还有种说不上来的熟悉，就是怎么也想不起来是谁了。Thor没说这句话，正奇怪的时候被怀里的小鬼打了一巴掌。

他有点危险，“你胆子很大呀，小东西……”

Loki突然一瘪气，为什么Thor没反应呢……？Thor，忘了他了么……？啊，对，要是没忘，昨晚多半就会想起来吧，或者说不相信弟弟会沦落成卖屁股的下贱东西……只以为是个同名？！

Loki把住Thor的脸，说“你看看我，你想不起来么？”

绿眼睛，黑头发，眼里是打着转的泪水，正强忍着不想流新的出来。

“Loki……？”  
“Thor，快想起来啊。”

 

小鬼的眼泪像串珠子一样断不开线。

 

“Brother…？”

鬼使神差，Thor轻声哼了这个词。

“哇哇哇哇哇呜呜呜哇哇哇哇哇呜呜呜！！哥哥我好难受啊，你终于来找我了哇哇哇哇！我好想你们好想妈妈啊啊啊啊哇哇哇哇呜呜……”

 

Thor其实根本想不起来。

他才不清楚趴在腿上哭的小孩到底是怎么一回事。弟弟早就只是脑子里一个恍惚的概念人物了。

有点费力的，看着胳膊上那条疤，他好像是有一个，叫Loki的小弟弟，小他六七岁，失踪了十几年的小家伙。

该不是那家竞争对手，查了家族，故意送这个小孩想给他下套吧？

毕竟这事情过去了十几年，不好说，乱糟糟。

 

过分的理性让Thor推开了Loki，绿眼睛小孩眼里写满了惊愕和恐慌。

 

“你先回去，我会联系你的。”

 

Loki懵着穿好衣服，懵着穿上鞋，懵着捏紧手里的名片，离开前，他小声说了句，“哥哥，我先走了。”

 

他好像听见了Thor啧了一声。  
一直到回到那个破破烂烂的小公寓，Loki都有点害怕。

 

哥哥，忘了他，不记得他，或者，根本就不想承认他。那么强大的Odinson家族，他现在是一个走投无路到想卖屁股的高级MB。

 

痛苦的浑身发抖。

别，别去想Laufey家的破事，哥哥，哥哥一定会带他回家的……

他的手机，接到了一条信息。

一句你合格了，附件是一份做专属M的合约，来自他昨晚的金主。

内容简单，做爱，一月两次，捧他。

 

这就是，哥哥的，回答吗……？！那，那好吧，连Thor也一定觉得，他早就是下贱的脏东西了，是不是？突然就哭了出来。

 

不行啊不行啊Loki，不准那么脆弱，你不能哭。太多事情都挺过来了，一个心里安慰的哥哥，早就该扔掉了吧。

别幼稚的像个孩子。

 

突然就想给发信息的电话打一个，滴滴滴的过去，那边是秘书小姐，Loki抓紧手机，原来他都没法和哥哥说话。

 

擦干眼泪，等到的是第一个通告，完成的还不错，做为新人确实是展露头角。

 

半月后，Thor如约而至。但这次Loki他被带上了口枷和眼罩，捆起双手，吊着狠狠干了一夜。

他不太信这是不是自己的弟弟，随手拔了根Loki的头发放好，打算做DNA。

 

就是不是弟弟，是对家敌人，也是有利用价值的小鬼。更何况，可爱，条正，不操白不操。

 

Thor好像看懵懵的他有趣，就是想逗Loki，欺负Loki玩，说了句，安全词以后用“哥哥”吧。

 

安全词，不常用，少用，还要有下一次性交。

 

Loki瞬间向心死了一样，浑身发抖，Thor……原来早就不想把他当弟弟了啊。哪有人会睡自己弟弟，哪有哥哥会用“哥哥”做安全词，除非是这个所谓的“弟弟”太无所谓了吧。

 

毕竟他不是Odinson了，他只是想活下去的，卖屁股求人的，十八线小龙套。

 

Thor看着那个正发抖，脸上强颜欢笑说好的小孩子，突然就有点后悔，心里酸巴巴的。

 

TBC/


	4. 雾隐的真相

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thor看着那个正发抖，脸上强颜欢笑说好的小孩子，突然就有点后悔，心里酸巴巴的。

［04］

DNA的测试结果是他们没有血缘关系。

Thor冷哼了一声，可他确实记得，母亲也说了，他有一个叫Loki的弟弟，这点没错。

可是Thor还在查他身下叫Loki的这个孩子。  
除了是破落家族Laufey家以外，再查不出更多，不知道是在为谁工作，每一次做爱也很乖巧，不会问工作或是其他什么，不会介意去洗他的钱。

也变老实冷静了，从不会闹或哭或是缠着说哥哥弟弟啥的。

涨粉了，接了新通告会很开心，就像个普通的想火的新时代偶像，就是Thor真偶尔叫个弟弟什么的，稍逗逗就会开心的摇尾巴。

装的还挺好。

有时候Thor会在Loki睡着后看那张脸，这真是选角不靠谱，弟弟小他六七岁，得有二十四五了吧，这小孩看着就一副十八，九的模样。

片子拍的真的不错，Thor毕竟说要捧他，还是挺认真捧的，制造热度，等价交换，还是挺美滋滋的，每次稍微给他点像哥哥似的温情，就老实又可爱，哪怕是平时也小样子很纯，像没有被玷污过的一张白纸。

人都不简单，尤其是拍戏的，Thor一直这么想，所以，Thor觉得那个传言里的耍大牌的Loki，多半是真的个臭脾气，也就是在自己面前多有收敛。绝对是个混蛋。

只是没想到后来越来越喜欢这只小猫。  
喜欢到，看他搞绯闻时会吃味。

再怎么查，也查不出Loki是那家的人，侧旁敲击，灌酒下过吐真剂，都问不出来，Loki最多是喝多了傻哭，哭着喊“哥哥，我想回家。”

还是演的可真他妈是影帝了。  
Thor瞥嘴，可Loki就是影帝啊，还是他一手捧的。Thor也总不是个滋味。

DNA又不会骗他。

Odinson觉得还是放弃深入兄弟关系吧，好好的做情人也没什么不好的。玩起来也轻松。

轻松个毛线。  
那孩子接受了性事后，就越来越不把他当哥哥看了。本来是Thor喜闻乐见的事，却从这个时候又开始想宠着Loki，完全不把他当回事的Loki，又搞得Thor生气。明明是自己为了热度搞的绯闻，偏要找事玩游戏惩罚，弄得小孩越来越讨厌他。

开始挠人了。

干脆把小野猫的爪子和尖牙全都逼出来，在一点点的磨平吧。Thor有点恶趣味，可看到Loki生病还是心疼，带回家也就是想给他养病。虽然也有方便做爱的想法，可是果然更多的是想让Loki陪在身边。

不过，这下也真的开始让人头大了，Thor点了支烟，坐在餐桌上，瞥着那个门。

进去？不进去？进去？不进去？

一根烟吸到了烟屁股，Loki，是他弟弟？  
开什么玩笑呢，DNA检查都做了两次了，谁家弟弟也不能是他弟弟啊，半点的血亲关系都没有。

那，那小孩今天又发什么疯？  
劣质烧酒喝多浇坏脑子了？呀，对了啊，这孩子还在生病呢！  
Thor突然想起来，这是小病号啊，他让人看着一桌的好吃的给一份健康餐换谁能爽啊。

就因为这不开心？脾气惯的越来越大了吧。不会好好说话么，说自己不舒服要好好吃饭能多难。摔什么门，摆什么脸！

有没有点被包养的自觉啊。

Thor突然懒得哄了，正好你在鞭子房是吧，一会儿绝对要抽你，就冲着你那小屁股打！把从小屁股到蛋蛋都抽红！刚想推门，Thor又突然冷静，小病号，啥也没吃，还要打？

是人干的事么，Loki那小孩都开始不想工作了，新的企划也都不想要，恨不得跟他撇清关系，逃走似的。他拿雪藏做威胁时，那小孩也越来越不在意了。

皮球泄气，倒了杯温牛奶，轻轻推门进去。Loki窝在角落里，静静的，眼眶红彤彤的，看起来哭过有一会儿。

Thor半跪在Loki面前，手里举着牛奶。  
“别哭了，喝点东西，哥哥不是故意的，马上让他们给你做好吃的，好不好。”

Loki瞪着面前的人，手里一杯牛奶。

他本来有点小窃喜，开心Thor来找他。看见那杯牛奶，他可完全开心不起来了。

Loki乳糖不耐受，从小就这样，还是那种少见的，长大成人了都没好，鸡蛋到没事，就是牛奶一直不能喝。  
他那个叫做百科的资料上都有写， 他粉丝都知道他乳糖不耐受，更别说经纪人了。

连厨师给他做健康餐的时候都会避开乳制品。

Loki接过那杯牛奶，晃了晃杯子。

“Thor啊，我在你眼里，就那么贱吗？”  
“我求着你做我哥哥，是不是太不知道自己几斤几两了？”

Loki把牛奶慢慢都倒在地上。Thor皱了眉头，不知道这小孩又在干嘛。也听不懂这小孩嘴里在说什么。

“也是啊，我们都分开十几年了，是个人也没感情了，也早都忘了模样吧。”

Thor脑子里确实没了有关弟弟的记忆。那么一瞬间，他甚至没什么好反驳的。他确确实实不记得弟弟，所以那天晚上，听到Loki这个名字，连一点涟漪都没有。

可是那份朦胧的亲情还融在骨血里。如果DNA的测试下，他们是有着血缘关系，没准他现在会把这只小野猫宠上天。

可是没有啊，他有好几次都怀疑自己的判断，可是做了整整两次了。他们就是没有血亲关系。

“我跟你说过好几次了，我想回家。你从来不回答我，连妈妈都不愿意见我，对吗？”  
Loki眼睛里特别暗淡，看，连妈妈都不要他。

反正早不是第一次被抛弃。就是小狗，也该习惯这样的日子了。

Thor不知道回答些什么，他从没把Loki当弟弟，更别提向妈妈提过这个孩子，还有回家什么的。

Thor他的立场上，何必带一个小情人回本家？简直是有毛病。一个玩玩的小情人罢了。

Loki把杯子摔在地上。  
“你们Odinson家太高贵了，我攀不上，别陪我玩兄弟游戏了，你愿意雪藏我就雪藏我，反正钱一直都给你，我不想做明星了，让我走吧。”

Loki眼里又挂上了泪水  
真讨厌啊，明明就只剩哥哥了，还要抢走。

“反正我从来都不是Odinson，从来都不是你真正的弟弟。你还是拿我当高级MB，爽完就踹开就好。我们都一起一年多了，你也该爽够了，我也当够明星了，你要是觉着我这种人不好处理，就帮我买张机票把我扔国外去。”

何必做这个梦呢？  
他本来就一直在被抛弃，抛弃抛弃，又被人不要，把他扔到国外，他一个人也能活好。要什么家，没用！

真讨厌，刚坚定自己靠自己，哪怕卖屁股也要好好活下去的念头，老天就天赐他哥哥；刚想从此回归小少爷锦衣玉食，老天又给他当头一棒——混球哥哥不要他。

还得卖屁股，而且更惨了，卖给哥哥。  
还要叫主人，主你妈个鸡破布头的人。

Thor看着在地上蜷缩成一团的小孩，却突然觉得Loki刚刚说的话里头，有哪里不对。

“从来都不是……Odinson？”

Thor突然发现，他的回忆有某些部分不太对。弟弟为什么会被人抱走？他家可还没有必要卖孩子，也没必要把孩子拿到别处寄养。

是有个家族……抢人来着……？

等等，如果弟弟，从来都不是亲生的血缘兄弟呢？这个Loki，如果就是那个“弟弟”？那他……是不是有点过分了。

甚至拿着所谓的哥哥弟弟来逗这个小孩，这孩子是真的超在意啊。

那这一年，他好像是个彻头彻尾的混蛋啊。

肏弟狂魔……？？？！  
金发男人一头黑线。

Thor把Loki抱了起来，Loki整个人都气的发抖，在推拒着反抗，Thor却像顺毛一样，“你好像是乳糖不耐受？”  
他怎么才想起来，又不是第一次和Loki吃饭。

“对不起，我以后不会忘了。”  
“别一不高兴就瞎闹，我看你就是被我惯的。”  
“哭哭啼啼的，脸都难看死了，把你扔到街上，绝对没有人喊你大明星。”

“谁哭了！”Loki瞪圆了眼睛，拍了Thor一巴掌。“我没有哭！”

 

“好好，你没有哭，去吃点东西等我打个电话处理一下工作，好吗？”Thor看着怀里的小鬼，或许，他有个更好的，调查方法。

Thor突然发现他很久没有给妈妈打过电话了。

［喂，妈妈，我是Thor啊。］  
［Thor啊！你好久没给我打电话了呢！］  
［妈妈，其实呀，是我想问你，你还记得Loki的事情么？］

［Thor，你也注意到了么？］  
［恩？什么？］

［现在那个火的不行的大明星，明明就是咱们家Loki，对吧。可是不知道怎样才能联系上那个孩子，他做大明星，总被保护的一层层的，这件事又不好让太多人知道……］

对吧，对吧，对吧……？？！！Thor完全没有听到妈妈后面说什么，他的耳朵就停在了那句，对吧上。

[妈妈，你和我详细讲讲这个事情。]

很久很久以前，Odinson家收养了一个孩子。那个孩子来自当时有名的大家族laufey家。直到那个孩子五岁，他又被大家庭带走。

妈妈给他发了张老照片。  
那是Thor和弟弟的合照。在漂亮的花园里，碧绿眼睛，黑色短发的小男孩抱着他的胳膊。

Loki，十八线走投无路小演员，一个来自破败家族laufey家的孩子，只是听了Thor的名字就哭了出来。

每次叫他bro，都会开心的眼里放星星。  
特别想回家，很想见妈妈，灌多了酒会哭的傻乎乎的叫哥哥，害怕他又格外敢黏他，因为那一桌饭反常到要爆炸的小孩。

Thor看着门框。  
发呆。

睡了一年完全没损失，乖巧又脾气古怪，身体差不服气，每次叫主人就凶巴巴，叫哥哥却会变成小哭包。好像只有“哥哥”两字能刺激到的小鬼。

这一年里乱七八糟的细节在脑子里汇聚。

操……该不会，呸，这他妈就，操……老天，除了脏话，他都不知道该说什么了。

 

Loki，Loki.Laufeyson就是他弟弟！！

 

/TBC/


	5. 玩火

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki，Loki.Laufeyson就是他弟弟！！

［05］玩火

走进屋子里，Thor连舌头都开始打弯了。

小孩在吃盖浇饭，是他刚刚吩咐的咖喱口味儿。许是食物合了口，脾气没那么臭了，大明星看Thor的时候也没那么不顺气了。

其实，Loki又不傻，见好就收，反正不把他当弟弟了，那Thor就是他金主爸爸，赖上了就得缠着，他对着Thor时是爱耍些小孩脾气，可在娱乐圈摸爬滚打好多年，跑过龙套演过影帝的千面皮，又怎么可能纯。

Thor说的没错，真把他雪藏封杀了，他吃什么？他很小就不在家了，laufey家族里头的破事太多，根本没人注意到他这个边缘化的孩子。

没学好，不好好读书也没人管，身无长处，好在长得好看。当时有经纪人看上他，除了出道，都想不出来自己还能做什么，真出了道也莫名其妙，一直被打压，直到遇上Thor撅屁股。  
钱在自己手里的时候就花钱大手大脚，从来都存不住。房子和车都是Thor给的，手里的信用卡总被男人监视着。

Loki吸了一口橙汁，心里骂了自己一句，“你可真是个小辣鸡！就一个吊金主的本事还嫌东嫌西！心里的小天使啪啪给了自己两巴掌。

舌头打弯的Thor可不知道Loki心里的小九九，现在他只剩最后一个疑问，悬在心头摇摇欲坠。

“Loki……你是不是快过十九岁生日了？”Thor揉了揉Loki的头发，顺毛似的，装出一副好哥哥的样子。天知道他手心全是震惊下的冷汗。

“你疯了竟然信哈哈哈！？真是我的好哥哥，明星的年龄有几个是真的啊！”  
Loki随手墙上扽了根小皮鞭“我记不清自己几岁了，每年过假生日都以为自己就是年轻呢。”

“我小哥哥五岁还是六岁……？应该现在也有二十五六了吧。”

Thor听了，对啊，明星的年龄有几个是真的。他们就是长得年轻漂亮……他为什么要问呢……因为，他还有那么一点点，希望Loki不是弟弟。

如果不是弟弟，他那一年算得上优质金主，五好情夫，温柔主人，他做的事没一件过分。他利用Loki做事，也从Loki身上讨伐，但也从未亏待Loki，他欺负，也给予，就是两个普通平常人的不正经PY交易。

如果是弟弟呢？

Thor向后轻轻退了一步。

Loki没发现那微小的动作，他把鞭子递在Thor手里，低头亲了亲Thor的手背，半跪在男人身下，低头道歉：  
“刚刚是Loki说错话了，请主人惩罚，请主人一定不要生气。”

顺势，Loki支起身子去熟练的用嘴咬Thor的裤链，很奇怪……平时这么骚起来，那个大玩意早就该鼓囊囊的了。

Thor脑子里警铃大作，呜啦呜啦，四个红色的大字，炸在眼前——肏！弟！狂！魔！

吓得Thor.Odinson一个激灵，向后一缩，险些跌出一个酿锵。  
嘴里愤懑的骂了句：“操！”

不对不对不对不对不对妈的不对，Thor挠头，牙缝里呲溜吐出来一句  
“不能操啊……”

Loki懵了，直勾勾的盯着Thor，跪着的他衣衫不整（故意的），”听见Thor小声逼逼的那句“不能操啊”后，更懵逼了。

Thor也瞅着Loki，小孩刚刚的动作格外浪荡，香肩半露，酥软甜唇。Loki是他手把手调教的，口活早玩的相当不赖，媚骨当前，血气下涌，Thor脑子嗡嗡两声，冲出房间，“bang！”的关门。

Loki抓起地上那根鞭子。

糟了……  
Thor.Odinson不会真的，不会真的不要他了吧……？不可能吧，明明都哄自己了……他也讨好服软了没摆一张臭脸，什么叫不能操？！

床上搔首弄姿淫腻无度的玩了一年多，现在装个王八蛋的兄友弟恭！

混蛋Thor要真敢不要他，他就上床咬断Thor那根鸡巴，烧了这个别墅在烧了电视台大楼，参加性爱淫乱趴丢出两人SM记录录像带在曝光自己！

恁他妈不死你！

床上床下，Loki都不想在一次被抛弃。

嘴里说着不在乎，分开吧，不想继续了，实际上他就是个小气包，他想死死抓住Thor，无论以什么身份，就要霸占那个人的身边，说不清原因，也别问他原因。

当他贱吧，被肏的软了。他他妈的就是不想放过Thor，哪怕不是哥哥。

Loki有一股邪火，压抑不住的增增往上面冒，手里死死握着那根小皮鞭，打开门想要去找Thor，结果开门的时候，Thor就在门口窝成一大团。

 

大骗子。

邪火。

没门。

Loki抽了Thor一鞭子。

他没过脑子，满脑子混蛋。在鞭子“啪”拍在Thor背上那一秒，时间宛如凝固。

他连Thor的动作都看不清，一切动作就像没整理的蒙太奇照片，拍完不给他。

等时间在动起来的时候，Loki被压在客厅的地板上，他觉得自己屁股很疼，猛的想起来是刚刚被狠狠抽过了两巴掌屁股。

Thor扯开他衬衫，扽下他裤子，捻起胸前的小乳珠，两指用力碾磨，冲他骂“小野猫，你今天浪过头了啊！”

呜……好疼，Loki明白Thor是真生气了，Thor在娇纵他，也是个绝对允不得挑战权威的男人。他刚刚定是脑子进水，事做过了头。

Loki开始颤巍巍的发抖，小声说“主人，我错了……对不起……”

Thor另一只手下滑，啪啪两巴掌又打在Loki的蛋蛋上，凶巴巴的，“你求饶到挺快啊，你刚刚的气势呢。”

掐住Loki的蛋道，完全不带温柔的，Thor拔下Loki一只袜子，死死箍住那团软肉，然后冲着双乳狠狠一掐，Thor起身，捡起刚刚那根小皮鞭拍了两下Loki的侧腰，“你，爬过去跪着！”

等到Loki憋着嘴刚刚跪好，身子还不直的时候，本想冷静结果完全冷静不下来的Thor，直接打横把Loki抗背上就往顶楼走。

烦躁烦躁烦躁！别跟他讲那些有的没的，他烦躁的要死。这个小家伙…他现在唯一的想法就是把Loki绑起来，过肩摔在地上狠狠的揍一顿，在压在床上肏的鼻涕口水流一脸！

偏偏在这个时候Loki嘴里还嚷了句不要，Thor凶巴巴骂了句闭嘴。

“在敢说话，一句五十下！”

Loki悄咪咪的就不敢出声了。  
趴在他背上，却不老实。

四楼，Thor有一间私人娱乐室。Loki不是第一次去那个屋子，他可不觉得那是娱乐室。

那分明是Thor那个大变态搜集来的奇怪情趣玩具仓库！对，里面是有个大且软的软床，可哪有机会躺上去？每次被操傻了，晕了脑袋才可能被抱上去亲亲。

那分明就是间惩罚小黑屋！每一次都能从里面变出奇怪的玩具来折磨他！

诡异凹点的按摩棒，奇特倒刺的皮鞭条，欲仙欲死的栓塞……该死的收藏品都要在他身上实践！

讲实话，讲一句大实话，他一点都不喜欢这些SM游戏。他不讨厌疼，甚至享受，所以，不是说他不喜欢舒服，只是他讨厌哥哥冷冰冰的看着他，分辨不出感情，令人没来由的毛骨悚然。

其实他也是个冷清的聪明人，如果Thor不假惺惺的玩那些兄弟游戏，他就老老实实扮演着只会撅屁股的小情人。那若有若无的兄弟情，就像抓挠着Loki心头肉的小羽毛。

不止一次他觉着，这太过分了。可那个强势的男人从不会给他疏解，他只能受着。

从他选择接受那份合约。从他在床上哭着哥哥，或者说，应该是从他选择跟着Thor上床那个夜晚，一切事情都变得被动了。

Loki很累，本来是放松的游戏，却会让他从心理上都觉着有着奇怪的负担。

Loki被扛着，手可以摸到男人的背肌。兀自行动，肯定一会又要被冠以什么罪名。但那不重要，吃几鞭和多吃几鞭又能如何？他到底是个任性的人，想摸摸就摸摸罢了。

毕竟看Thor那个意思，他们之间，应该是好景不长了。

无所谓，他早就习惯被抛弃了。而且，这次的开始是由他提出来。想来甚至是有些体面。

不如就让今晚的惩罚，也更放纵一点。  
不做那个老实的MB了，既然这混球想抛弃他，那就看看是谁先玩痛快。

Loki冷静了些，可也只是表面上的平静。

河湖的涟漪之下，脑子里头像，正在熊熊的烧着一股野火，张狂，撕裂。

那个金发，杀伐果断的狠戾男人，感觉到了身上正不老实的爪子。扣着他的背脊，清楚的发觉了背上的人在心里盘算些什么。

Thor不自觉的笑了出来。

不乖巧的小野猫，爪子比谁都尖。有毛病，他到底在纠结些什么？二十年不见的可爱小弟弟，一边利用一边上床的小情人。说什么心底有个道德坎儿过不去？

他本来就是个没道德没良心的人，装什么圣人君子。又不是没硬，又不是第一次。

呵。

弟弟又怎么样？

操死他。

 

/TBC/


	6. 鞭子和糖

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 弟弟又怎样？  
> 操死他。

［06］

Loki他幻想过无数可能性。

比如近乎残暴的把他压在地板上；比如稀奇古怪的束具；比如宛若儿臂的假阴茎，比如令人可怖的一支支鞭子。

但Loki他从来没有想到，Thor只是把他压在浴室里一直不带停的冲水。捏着他的脖子，就好像捉着一只脏乎乎的流浪猫。

哈哈哈，没错了，那家伙不总是叫他小野猫吗？从头上一直不停浇下来的水，就好像是要熄灭他脑子里那些野火。

然而那一捧又一捧的温热清水，就好像是火上浇油，烧得他整个人更燥。  
他的脑子像一团搅成结的毛。他的双手就变成流浪猫的爪子，死活解不开。

接着，Thor一次一次把他压进灌满水的浴缸里。时间算得分秒正好，绝不会让他真被呛到，也绝对不会让他舒服。一只手掐着他的喉结一只手掐他的敏感点，膝盖到大腿，摩擦至内侧，抓住他那个被袜子捆成一团的睾丸和阴茎像个球一样的搓揉摩擦。

在下半身的刺激下，抑制不住的想要大口呻喘，可从嗓子眼里激出来的呻吟会呛进去水。会伤害到生命的事情，Thor可是舍不得，掐他一次，就把人抬出来一次。

喘息的空档，黑发的男人哼到，“放过我……主人…”Loki没有想到自己出口就是求饶。好像骨气都被这些水给浇走了。

他眼睛有些失焦，有些黯淡，在Thor松手后如同失去支撑软摊在地上。

好累……

于是下一秒，没忍住，或者是实在难受的吐了一地，反正也没吃太多东西，没消化的饭粒混着胃袋里的酸水，乌拉的全吐出来。

那些呕吐物沾了Thor一脚，Loki看见了，吓得整个人哆嗦了一下。

他不想在Thor的怒火关头找麻烦，太不明智，可是一味的低眉顺眼，连骨子都觉得不爽起来。

反正他就是吐了Thor一脚，要杀要剐随他便，Loki连句软话都不想说。

嘴里的味道很苦，心里也一样。

Thor伸手的时候，Loki近乎绝望的闭上了眼睛。

会是一拳头，还是一巴掌？

一定疼死了。

手掌轻轻的放在了额头上。  
Thor的手背温度不太高，贴紧Loki额头时感到一股温热。  
“你好像又发烧了。”

抱起他的动作，淋浴头适度的温水，轻柔的动作，Loki有点懵，呆呆的表情让Thor有些发笑和得意，帮他脱掉早折腾了乱糟糟的衣服，冲洗干净，咬着那瓣软软的嘴唇。

“受不住就让我停下，你强撑什么？”

Loki瞪大了眼睛，所以，是刚刚的事情，都是游戏的意味么……？

Thor抱着Loki离开浴室，坏心眼的问“怎么？停下，还是继续？小混蛋欠了我五十鞭，记好。”

Loki被放到那张柔软的床上，水床的质感相当不错，柔软的在屁股下弹动，Thor欺身上来，揉他的蛋蛋，Loki顺着生理就硬的酸胀。

Thor笑他，“小鸡鸡可真有精神。”  
Loki说，“不要了。”

没人搭理，换来的是  
Thor已经顺手拎起来的乳夹，铃铛咣咣的响亮，夹在他立起的罂籽上。

Loki嫌恶的扭了下身子，却带的乳尖上两个铃铛玲玲作响，惹的黑发男人更是气恼。

在Thor的手指探向他后穴时，Loki向后缩了一截，一拳打上Thor的右肩，一字一句  
“我 说 不 要。”

Loki知道这男人的臭脾气，可是既然决定了要放弃合约，那就放弃好了。  
看谁还忍着你这满脑子想花式玩弄我的混球！

黑发小家伙直接扯掉了胸口的乳夹，却因为手法不对扽的生疼在原地弹了一下！

痛痛痛痛痛！！！！！

平时Thor给摘的时候从没有这么痛，好疼！Loki眼里瞬间蒙了水雾的瞪紧Thor。

Loki的手肘被金发男人狠狠擒住。  
“你到底想作什么妖？”

“我不想和你玩了。Thor，我不愿意。”  
绿眼睛瞪着面前虎视眈眈的男人，Thor神情暗怒，抓紧了床侧那根散鞭，Loki突然像想起来什么一样，抓紧了床单。  
“哥哥，我不玩了，你听不懂么。”

Thor那根鞭子，生生刹住打在自己的右臂上，鞭主体留下一条整齐的红痕。  
弟弟，可真是他的好弟弟，小野猫之前床上的乖巧，还真是藏的不错，真不愧是他Thor调教出来的全能新时代影帝！

不要是吧，迟早让你自己掰着屁股求操！

Thor把那条鞭子扔到床下，直接大老虎一样的扑在Loki身上，抱紧Loki的小身板。  
“Loki……以后不准这么说话。”男人把头埋进身下小孩的颈窝，“你难道要抛弃哥哥么？哥哥好不容易才回到你身边…”

说谎从不脸疼，绝对是说Thor这种男人。

Loki带着愤恨的捶了身上人一拳，他妈的！到底是谁抛弃谁！

 

“Loki…我和你说一句我不要你了么？明明是你单方面的跟哥哥置气。”  
“这样可不行啊，也怪我，把你惯的越来越像个坏孩子了。”

“跟主人擅自提离开可是大错，不过……惩罚什么的以后吧，你不舒服呢。”

Loki攥紧拳头，这男人分明就他妈的是强词夺理！他，他明明，明明……还不都是怪Thor么！

可他在暴走前，呼的被Thor掐住了耳朵！  
“痛！”

男人的指尖常剪也圆润，并不尖利，但狠狠一掐也痛的非比寻常。生生让Loki打了个哆嗦，眼角吧嗒出来两滴眼泪。

“这是惩罚！看在你病着的份上就先这么小小的教训你一下！”

Thor凶Loki，看着像只要吃人的狮子。

鞭子和糖  
是所有主人最滥用却最有效的好法子。

Thor.Odinson聪明极了的给了Loki块大蜜糖。

他揉了揉那个被自己掐的泛红的耳朵尖，轻轻靠在上面呢喃，搞得Loki心都痒痒的，浑身都软了，加上Thor那句“蜜糖”骨头都酥的满足。

Thor说，“Loki这周末，要不要和我回一趟本家？妈妈也很想你。”

 

/TBC/


	7. 综艺时间

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thor说，“这周末，要不要回家？”

［7］综艺时间

其实这些倒霉事情怪不得Thor.Odinson。

毕竟他也不是故意把弟弟忘掉，貌似是当兵那年撞到了脑子，好多事情都记不清了，回来以后和父母也少有温情。

说起来，暴力大概也是在军队那时候留下的脾性。他现在做的事，无论如何也同温柔扯不上关系。而曾经的伙伴朋友家人，都说他是温暖的。

可他明明就像一团烈火一簇雷光，熊熊燃烧，看似温暖，不可碰触。

他太危险。

周四傍晚的时候，Thor正在细细的给Loki擦药。SM游戏时，Thor格外喜欢鞭子，所以每次都会留下一条条的痕迹，Loki是要拍电影的，身上决不能留下伤，Thor正轻轻柔柔的滑着药霜帮他按摩。

自那天晚上闹过以后，游戏之外的时间Thor对Loki更温柔了。Loki以为是Thor开始放不下他，甚至用带他回家来留他，偶尔有些沾沾自喜，想想周日就能回家见妈妈，也高兴的不得了。

至于Thor，自是不会暴露那个“他才知道是弟弟”的真相。

“Thor~那个综艺企划，我还是要的。”  
“本来就是留给你的。”

“哥哥最近可真好。”  
金发男人啪啪拍两下Loki小腿说，“哥哥明明一直都好”

Thor随着手就向上摸过去，划过小腿，大腿在屁股上揉了一把，顺着就去揪Loki的老二。在游戏时男人多半要束着不让发泄，其他时候偏偏格外喜欢给Loki撸硬。

“你干嘛呀！”  
“玩你蛋蛋。”

“住手住手住手！一天天玩不够！有本事你吃了他！”Loki蹬直两条腿乱踢，被Thor把住脚腕压实在床上。

Thor揉着Loki的大腿笑骂着“真皮。”低头就把Loki有些半勃的阴茎含在了嘴里。顺着吻到阴囊上，水声渍渍作响的含硬了，Loki推他脑袋，Thor的舌头却欺负人一样的越吸越欢，舔过下面也不放过上面，手更是绕道后面的戳刺，前后夹击，直到Loki抖着身子，两腿夹紧他的脖子，呜咽着泄出来，Thor才放过一样的松开他说，“味道不错。”

Loki脸红的像个柿子，舒服的轻喘，拉过Thor的手就往两腿之间夹，八爪鱼式的缠在哥哥身上。埋在胸肌里撒娇。

若是以前，做这种事情他多半要思量半天。被口交更是想都不敢想。

他最近格外的开始黏Thor，也越来越放肆，哥哥身上的感觉，若有若无的和从前不在一样。好像他……突然被捧在了手心。

说不出的怪异和恐慌，却又是没法拒绝的舒坦。

明天就是周五，周日就是Thor说好带自己回家的日子。想来期待的砰砰的。

睡前Thor抱着他说“明天好好工作，少和小屁孩走那么近……”Loki没听见后半句，就晕晕沉沉的昏睡过去。

《飞扬吧星星！》是一档主要面向年轻追星群体和喜爱小朋友人群的综艺企划。主线是年轻的大明星哥哥姐姐带一批可爱小孩做“父母挑战”一起生活做任务，一起爆笑的全年龄型综艺。

这种综艺非常讨好吃香，尽管商业套路化越来越严重，却能在宣传期就积累下稳定的收视率，真人秀更是明星赚人气打人设的好东西。

节目组相当会迎合观众口味，不搞“虚假情侣”，反倒是玩起“手足情深”。更深谙捉紧现在CP饭的骨科套路，“兄弟”或“姐妹”干脆同屋，攻受明朗，分组格外用心。

Loki一开始不了解这个，看了眼策划剧本中故事里维二的两个女性同屋后，刚刚送了口气，就发现自己的队友是……最近有些走的近的新晋流量小生Peter。

啊啊啊该死的——没准又要被Thor拍着屁股瞎扯着找麻烦了！等等，Thor好像知道吧……毕竟是他专门留给自己的综艺企划，操那老醋缸子该不是故意的吧！死，死老色痞子！

Peter还是个生涩清净的孩子，刚刚出道还有些崇拜Loki，拍戏时变总扯着Loki问这问那，被捕风捉影的拿去炒作。

在剧组见到Loki的Peter，开心的原地打了个跟头，哪怕是流量正旺风头正盛的小生。

Loki一向喜欢这个小孩，年纪轻轻曾经同校的学弟，上次见面只是稍微的走了近些，就被捉风捕影的拿去做假报道。

现在可好，有了这档节目做催化剂，这股CP风必然又会被那位“主人”搞去做文章。

毕竟为了热度，影视传媒方面的工作者大多什么都做得出来。就连一开始的他，不也是迷恋着那种能闪耀的机会就找了金主上床么。

第一次的彩排拍摄现场离阿斯加德电视塔不远，初次花絮拍摄和导演组简单沟通人设后，Peter这个小孩就蹦蹦跳跳的在身边找起话题。

Loki挺喜欢和这小孩聊天，Peter同他不一样，娱乐圈年轻的小孩大多并不在干净，多数背后都是有着靠山，而小Peter还是个被保护的很好的孩子。

所以青涩的少年对表演融在骨子里的热爱，是Loki这种多少演过百张面皮的老演员一眼能看出来的。Peter的公司是斯塔克集团，那个老板也是个娱乐圈名人，号称全民老公男女通杀的Tony.Stark是那家公司的老板，Loki突然觉得背后一凉……那可不是个干净的商界大老板。

可Peter的身上，没有不干净的味道。

商政不清，黑白错综，娱乐圈的纸醉金迷大多由着金钱支撑，风向操纵，而身为演员的他们，就是洪荒里面站在聚光灯下面，台前笑得最张狂却最可怜的小丑。

Loki掐了掐额头，怕是他太过多管闲事。

和小鬼聊天总是能开心一点，Loki还算相信极了自己的判断，聊起了高中年代的话剧社，那是Loki最开心的回忆，稀里糊涂的和小孩更拉近了关系交换了私下的社交账号。

彩排结束后，Loki拒绝了助理送回家的要求，在保姆车自己偷了衣服，藏在厕所变装，厚厚的帽衫，中长的裙装，带上长假发口罩，装成不起眼的女工作人员混了出去。

女装向来是他伪装的惯用手段，没必要让助理大费周折的送他回家，反正肯定还会被接到哥哥那边，私下也早就发好了短信和Thor说了一会儿去找他。

路边有不少吱吱呀呀的儿童，有些一看便是兄弟姐妹的小孩正在做游戏，Loki.laufeyson在口罩下不自觉的勾起嘴角。

找回哥哥，也算他的幸运。

 

**阿斯加德电视塔

刚刚同人做完一笔下流恶劣的金发男人砸了一下桌子。  
“Tony.Stark个老狐狸！”

商人在金钱上的追逐欲堪称可怕，若不是有着非比寻常的合作意义和能得到的分红更多，Thor真是一点也不想和那个花花公子合作!

脾气暴躁的时候，从前台打来的电话更是让他焦躁。

“先生好，请问Lily女士和您约见了现在的见面时间对么？”  
Thor看了眼表，郁结的心情略有缓解，他知道是Loki来了，那个小孩有说过。  
“是的，请她上来我的办公室就好。”

女装……也就只有Loki那个孩子敢这么玩这些鬼点子了，哪怕确实是好伪装，万一哪天的女装日常被人拍到，公关团队可就又要一阵好忙。

……

说起公关团队，《飞扬吧星星！》那个破烂综艺好像又把Tony家那个小明星和自己家Loki放在一起了吧。本来就绯闻四起，这下又肯定惹不少麻烦。

想到那个商人就令人烦躁，Thor捻了捻手里的文件，就听见门嘎吱一声，一个混在惹人群里绝对不会起眼的女孩推门进来，

“Thor……”

金发男人却并不觉得那身女装没有特色，反倒连眼睛都微眯起来，一股鬼魅危险的味道。

“宝宝，我给你三分钟，脱干净跪好。”

 

/TBC/


	8. 怅然若失

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “宝宝，我给你三分钟，脱干净跪好。”

Thor这男人虽然爱玩，但在工作上却是个认真的人。自己喜欢的小奴隶就在外面跪的规整，他倒是翻了半天也愣生生的没找到有关情趣的标准用品。他一般不在办公室放这种东西。

而像网络上的暴力SM视频一样，随手拿东西塞进自己的小奴隶身上这种事，Thor可绝对干不出来，那太狠了，也是伤害，好吧，他也就是个半吊子除了是稍稍喜欢鞭子外，其他的可是一概做不过了。

“啊啾！“跪的正笔直的Loki突然全身晃了一下，电视台里的冷气开得太足，Thor猛然想起来Loki前几日还在发烧，脱了外套裹住小孩然后调高了自己房间的冷气温度。

“回家再说吧这些……Loki，晚上想吃什么？“

他帮小孩一件件的穿好衣服，拿起那条裙子时轻轻的叹了口气，“以后还是少穿裙子。“

哪怕女装是个无伤大雅，甚至能红的噱头，Thor也害怕极了这一点被人发现。毕竟穿女装的小Loki，这片好风景只想留到自己的床上看。Thor把Loki抱了起来，“回家了。“

大明星被这样的Thor搞得有些奇怪，却也不推脱，埋进哥哥的颈窝。

“你今天的分配对象是不是那个叫Peter的小孩？”  
“是……怎么了？”

Loki想起来在游戏时间里Thor提过的让两人不要走太近，可这是Thor为他指派的综艺…还真是自导自演的上床理由么？

可何必这么麻烦呢？  
虽说一开始是半月一次的性爱约定，可Loki也从来配合，就像刚刚Thor的心血来潮，他也一样会老实跪好。

约定什么的，早就乱套了。

不工作的时候，Loki能在家里睡到日上三竿，晚上更是能碰着游戏玩到半夜，由于和Thor一直是分开住，偶尔的同居也是分房，Loki向来安生没吵到过人，一直没被发现这糟糕的生活作息。直到有一天被半夜想看看他的Thor发现，气冲冲的拎着小鞭子训斥才恋恋不舍的爬回床上。可第二天又是会死不爬起来的赖床虫。

不过在周日那个早上，Loki眼睛瞪得比铜铃大，看了眼表不过才凌晨，就穿好了衣服，洗好脸，领子捏的工整，牙齿刷的亮白，跑到Thor房间里闹腾，一双手噼里啪啦的拍着哥哥的脸蛋叫起床，直到被Thor凶巴巴的压在身子底下，才安生了半分钟。

讶异于Loki今天不知道发什么神经，才想起来今天是说好带小孩回本家的日子。

Thor其实没那么想回本家，他和父亲有些乱七八糟的矛盾，揉乱了Loki收拾整齐的头发，笑了笑，既然Loki想回家看看妈妈，那他身为一个好哥哥怎么能那么混蛋？

回到odinson家老宅用了不少时间，古朴的老宅，Loki看着那个花园眼眶突然就红了，他记忆里记不清的花园，模模糊糊的景象……不知从哪里涌上来的勇气，Loki不自觉的拉紧了Thor的手，自己意识到的时候，正要松手时被Thor紧紧握住。

Thor说，“终于回家了，弟弟。“

Frigg是眼角带着眼泪拥抱上Loki的，脸颊红彤彤的母亲笑的不自然，记忆里的妈妈还是美丽漂亮，就是眼角的纹路讲述了时间。在他们分开的这整整二十年里，很多事情都改变了，可有很多也没变。

比如融在亲情里的疼爱，看Thor鼻子不是鼻子眼不是眼的Odin也是一脸笑容。

毕竟是二十年分别的亲人，这个大家族隐瞒了多少事，也掩不住的其乐融融。

Loki能嗅出来家里有些不同了，但他懒得去问，更无意纠缠，到底二十年过去，他们只是口中的“家人”，这份情感没有骨血交融更没有时间沉淀，圆他少年梦罢了。

他到底是和Odin家分道扬镳。

直到夜晚来临的时候。

二楼为二少爷留了整整二十年的房间里爆出一声尖叫。

“你为什么要和我睡在一起！”裹着大毛巾从浴室刚刚出来的Loki嚎了一声，Thor赶忙跑过来抱住自己弟弟，“嘘嘘，你想要整个家都听见么！”

“你自己没地方睡么？！”

一分钟前。刚刚走出浴室的Loki看到的是Thor趴在他的床上，盖着被子。

诸神在上，Odinson家可绝对不缺房间。而Thor也从来没对同床共枕有过什么欲望，他们可是连同居做爱都很少睡上一张床的假情人兼炮友！

何必在家做……？饶了他吧，至少别再这个家好么，Loki捏着身后的浴巾角，咬了咬牙，和Thor争辩从不是件明智事情，但一味纵容这白痴可就不是他Loki的作风了。

“今天可不是什么精虫上脑的日子，出去，这个月已经做了六次了。”Loki厌恶的表情配上不屑，让原本只是想来看看弟弟不小心睡着的Thor突然起了玩心，他可当然没蠢到在本家要Loki的身子。

而此刻他还是兴致勃勃的搂住了弟弟的腰，Loki果真是随时都能勾起他的兴趣。

“别这么不识趣，宝宝。”

听到那声宝宝，Loki觉得自己后背的汗毛都立起来了，浑身骨血都发着凉，随手就推Thor。只有在要做的时候，Thor才会喊他宝宝，开头压重结尾轻佻的baby~能让Loki瞬间明白其中的情趣意味。

可是只会在科幻特效片里吊威亚的大明星Loki不是真的能翻跟头放电，特种兵三两下的就把他压在了床边上，Thor伸出舌尖舔了下Loki的后耳根，小孩瞬间就拱起了背，整个耳根子开始泛红，羞意弥漫到脸颊。

Thor 把人抱在怀中，轻轻抬起Loki的下巴，“吸出来就可以，好不好宝宝，等回·我们·家，再慢慢要你。”

Thor故意把我们念得极慢极重，他清楚这词汇里的小小着重就能让身下的小孩夹紧腿磨蹭。

Loki顶了一句精虫上脑的混蛋哥哥，Thor笑着说，“勾引我的媚药，可不配说这种话呦。”轻易的，Thor又把实际纯情不行的大明星调教的一脸通红。

时间长过一年的身体关系里，在做爱时候臣服Thor已经是一种习惯，并不会让Loki有太多的排斥，跪下含住男人的肉头，熟悉的味道早就习惯。

哪怕今天的Loki是真的没有多少意趣，也撸动起Thor的阴茎，熟练引诱起此时主人的欲望。舌尖对每条经络都十分熟悉，肉棒从下端的囊袋开始带上温度，慢慢变成半勃状态，含在口中的龟头变圆肿胀，Loki微微抬高脖颈，深吞的含进口中，用温热的口腔比拟成可抽插的肉穴。

他太熟悉如何给男人快感。从一开始的懵懂，一点点全然被Thor调教成专属的床伴，Loki的舌苔和上颚被充满，口腔无法闭合的情况下从嘴角稀稀拉拉的留下口涎，双手也没闲着的捧着茎身撸动。

情欲的味道弥漫在房间，香薰好似催情剂。Loki合不住嘴的舔抵，而Thor此时环抱住的动作，使得那根怒张的阴茎在口中又深入了一分，黑发的小奴隶觉得自己全身都软了下来，被轻轻拍打的臀瓣染上粉红，身上不着一缕的他，Thor的手指有一下没一下的戳刺着身后的穴口，那里已经红润湿软，常被操弄的这处微微张合，胸前挺立的两枚乳珠更是硬的发痛。被调戏的全身酥软的Loki嘴上毫不认输的更有力吸吮，忍着恶心的嘬的啧啧作响。 

Thor射在他嘴里的时候，那股温凉的体液黏沾在口中，Loki掐紧了嗓子，膻腥味害的他从喉管都恶心，却又习惯性的含在口腔里，顺从的望着侧坐在床上的哥哥，游戏时间里，他扮演的小奴隶是吞下去还是吐出来，全由主人Thor决定。

平日里游戏的主人多半是要恶趣味的让吞下去，看着连胃袋都臣服的Loki能让Thor再一次硬起来，可是今天看着跪在那里的Loki突然觉得自己有些过了头。

难得一次的回家，还要让Loki记住身为床伴而并非弟弟的事实么？

他玩的过了。  
就是他今天甜蜜又贴心，让小孩爽到，Loki也一定会不开心。  
因为Loki是弟弟，是真实盼望过哥哥的弟弟。

Thor觉得自己一定是疯了，他把手缓缓的递在跪立着的Loki嘴前，轻声说了句“不用忍着，吐出来就好。”

看着在面前摊开的掌心，Loki眼睛都瞪直了。

 

/TBC/


	9. 孤寂花园的新生

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 看着在面前摊开的掌心，Loki眼睛都瞪直了。

Thor拿纸擦好掌心，想抱Loki在床上休息。黑发的男人抬头问，结束了么？

金发男人点了点头。  
跪着的人不卑不亢的站起来，说了句我去漱口。

Thor突然觉得这个场景很熟悉，熟悉的有些心疼，有些发愣。  
和Loki过往相识的一年交织出回忆，除了除夜后抱着他喊哥哥外，Loki在没有过失态，一直到几天前那场风波，才能看出小混蛋的微微动摇。

坐着的男人看着掌心，还有些黏，闻起来有淡淡腻味的腥骚。Thor知道自己甚至没有洗澡就强迫着Loki为自己做了口交。

Loki并不是个自己真挂在嘴上的小孩，Thor一直都知道，这个演技相当不错的，人设相当会演的会铺的Loki，一定是比他想象中还藏得深。仔细想想前几日的事，Loki像孩子一样发了脾气后，还是像一只哈巴狗一样爬来求他惩罚……多可笑的，想往上爬，害怕自己被现在纸醉金迷生活抛弃的可怜家伙，不惜的用身体上位，愿意撅起屁股给哥哥。他一直以最恶劣下流的想法揣测他人，这是个狼性领导者融在骨血里的理智凉薄。

可是Thor突然觉得，自己也许错了，如果再坏的人都有一片藏在心底的花园……那，他难不成会是正中靶心的是那朵玫瑰么？  
如果说他觉得撅起屁股的Loki恶心……那么天杀的Thor.Odinson，彻底断了那孩子想过普通生活愿望的人，不正是你自己么！

Thor恍惚了一下，如果在那孩子哭得稀里哗啦那天，在那场初夜过后，不贪恋那份肉体温度，调查清楚，理性的将Loki作为曾经的弟弟对待，平静的抹消那场不应出现在兄弟之间的性事，是不是现在一切都会变的不一样？  
他们会像一对鲜少交集的兄弟，在曾经的过去下，Thor也不会让Loki过得百般拮据，他多半会安排个还算干净的工作给这个早就想不起模样的旧时兄弟。

Thor低头看了看自己手臂上的那条疤痕，他记得这是为了弟弟留下的，可是他真的，少年坊间的故事索是半点都想不起来。

太奇怪了，却也无可奈何。  
也许少年时分，他真的和弟弟有什么兄弟浓情，使得分开时不过五岁的孩子都记得清楚，可那些记忆都随着炮火乱炸了个灰蒙蒙。

二十年，没任何事情还和以前一样了。

Loki看着镜子里的自己，下眼睑是红肿着的，刚刚口交时压抑着口腔，导致整个人晕晕沉沉流了些眼泪，淑好口就顺着又洗了把脸。

Thor……真的是他的哥哥么？

至少哥哥是个温柔的人，在那些恍惚的记忆力，把他捧在手心，最珍重他，也是这世界上最后一个珍重他的人。可是Thor.Odinson的手里，捧着的早就不是他。Loki不可避免的想起了刚刚那场性事，从胃袋涌上心头泛滥的恶心，哗啦啦的又吐了一水池，他的胃向来不好。

Thor从门口过来抱住了他，看着弟弟吐了心疼的不行，顺气倒水清洗，又变成了平时那个人模狗样的绅士。

Loki只说了句，“您出去吧。”

用的敬语，让Thor那种缠在心头的后悔酸辣。他后悔死今晚这场不清不楚的临时演出了——一定要找一天解释一下，却又不知道有什么好解释的。

所以尽力扮演温柔好哥哥的Thor，却没来由的引得Loki更加暴躁。总是这样，总是这样！阴晴不定，把他当成随意调教，随心情对待的小玩具！那股怒意混杂着胃酸和苦胆汁，在嘴里反味儿。

可恨……可怖

如果真把他当玩具，当成可以用来利用的小白痴……何必要，何必要一次次的打他的脸，告诉他，你就是个奴隶，却还要带着弟弟的面皮？！什么垃圾，Loki砸了一下面前的镜子，也许是手劲太狠也也许是镜子上那条二十年前留过的裂痕，让这一拳下去打出新伤。

碎掉的镜子，被吓到的Loki，滑了一跤后跌坐在地上的小孩和砸下来的玻璃碎片。

Thor倒好温水后，听到浴室里巨大一声的闷响，着急的冲进去时，摔倒在地上的弟弟，被玻璃切面扎伤，腿上胳膊上额头上留了不少痕迹。

身体先于理智的行动，心脏快于大脑的抽痛，那种珍惜害的Thor整个人心脏疼的一窒。

把Loki抱回房间清理好伤口，递过去温水小心亲吻额头，离开Loki房间的Thor，坐在自己床上，一夜无眠。

心脏钝痛的感觉，是第几次？

他被最近的兄弟关系搞得头寻目眩，受伤的，全身是小伤口，挂着血珠的Loki，让Thor想起了平日里大大小小的事情。

从第一次见面，就怎么看怎么顺眼的骨相，好睡湿软，更是十分听话。如果Thor想养一只金丝雀，他的Loki是最可爱的宝贝。可偏偏，少年并非毫无用处，能力并不欠缺，是棵摇钱树不说，还对他算得上死心塌地。

喜欢他，对他笑，讨好一般，做他喜欢的事，明明就不喜欢做口交和挨鞭子，却愿意配合他的游戏，不做爱的时候，准备他喜欢的东西，他不喜欢Loki外出，Loki就不外出不交朋友。

Thor比所有人都清楚，Loki那些绯闻有多假。Loki只喜欢他，只和他走得近，眼神全心全意的铺在他身上，随时都准备好的在他面前风情万种。

哪怕是快金属，也该被那样的Loki抱出了温度。

在自己面前的小孩，就是那种找不到缺陷的完美情人。

Loki真的就把一切做到了最好最完美。那是一种伪装，Thor清楚，可是，当那孩子慢慢在日常流露出小性子，讨厌的食物，不饶人的嘴，和糟糕的生活习惯，沉迷游戏的样子，都那么可爱。

他找不到Loki的缺点，好像什么事是那个小孩做出来的，就该理所当然的迷人。

甚至是为了他一句话就不依不饶，搞得自己生病，哪怕是做了这种蠢事都让Thor喜欢的纠缠。看见小孩不舒服的样子，心里觉得心疼愧疚。

调戏的时候看着红扑扑的脸蛋，心里觉得暖意四流，Thor抱着被子轻轻叹气，他对Loki的挂念，已经在不知不觉中非常细腻。

作为疏解暴力才结识的Loki，不知道什么时候占据了Thor心中大半地方。

Thor开始为Loki吃醋，为Loki佯装生气，直到在哪个终于要被哄好的关头上，Thor恍惚的发现，所谓的兄弟。

作为奴隶，还是兄弟？

习惯的留下自己觉得最好的工作，习惯的赶人上床睡觉，有意识的把牛奶全换成水解乳糖的，心疼的时候抽痛，喜欢的，在工作时想到都会不自觉勾起嘴角，哪怕一点点不合适，都会心疼，却又随时能被勾起性质，Loki就是他的媚药。

太喜欢了。

无论是不是弟弟，都已经逾越，也越界了太久。

回不去，更不需要回去。

他爱上Loki了，在自己没注意的时候，犯了曾告诫过Loki的错误。

他告诉过Loki，不要爱上他。  
可现在，Thor知道，他心脏的那种抽疼，就是已经被吃住的最好写照。

这让他迷茫却又无可奈何的按着心脏，清醒又怯懦。

他太清楚了，在不知道哪一天的时候，他爱上了Loki，非常非常，小心翼翼的，却又抵挡不住的——

已然心动。

 

TBC


	10. 项链交响乐

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “已然心动”

Loki哭着睡着的。  
没什么原因，他只是觉得自己即将被彻底逼疯。

早上醒过来时，连Frigg都看出来了Loki不高的性质，粉底霜厚厚遮盖的红眼圈，倒是不会看出他哭，只是Loki那副强颜欢笑的表情让Thor觉得不舒服。

吃完早饭后，Thor几近强硬的粗暴把人扯回房间，却又不知道说什么的叹气。  
“收拾下东西，我们吃过午饭后就回去。”  
“好。”

关门的声音闷闷的，就像那个关门出去的人。  
Thor不知道怎么形容他现在嘴里那个滋味，但能确定的是，他现在很不爽，非常不高兴，当然，他也能看出来，那个小孩同样在闹着别扭。

知道怪不得别人，便想着回家好好哄哄那个怪脾气的孩子。可他必须承认，Thor有一瞬间更希望听见撞门的声音。

Loki有权利生气。  
以及，Thor喜欢那个失控的，更为真实的Loki。

回到房间里呆呆坐在床上的Loki，随手拨弄着那个因为工作原因才习惯性戴在身上的小化妆品包。他是真没想到，这东西会在这里派上用场。

他不脆弱，也不傻逼，更不是温柔的低眉顺眼的好脾气。

Loki在坐了一会儿后，狠狠的攥住了那个小玻璃瓶子。他根本就不可爱，Loki.Lufeyson是真的快要受够了。

他很小就摸清了人性，欲望和追求，他不是个优等生，却在实战和社会的历练中积累了绝对不少的经验。

Thor那种强大的男人，就是喜欢听话乖巧的小可爱。  
可以微微任性，但有度的软绵小孩。

从还不确定那是哥哥时，他就归好类，下了定义。第一夜就确定了会被喜欢，只是哥哥……真的是意外惊喜。

可惜，并不被承认的事实，让他又一次改变了对策。

他摸得太清，以至于扮演的更好。  
他是个绝对的影帝。哪怕是生活里都在演戏，可紧带的面具让他开始摘不下来。Loki慢慢忘了自己在认识Thor前是什么样子，好像他生来就是孤僻乖张，会讨Thor喜欢的模样。

这让Loki不敢相信，他害怕真的有一天，把这个早不在乎自己的哥哥融进生命……那他就再也逃不掉了。Thor喜欢玩兄弟游戏，Loki装成可爱天真等哥哥的弟弟，却清楚的了解自己的身份。

Odin家的事情，闭口不提，绝对不会过问。Thor利用他的事情，毫不在意，也心甘情愿的乐意做这颗摇钱树。

他要的……除了现在开始逐渐丰富起来的物质生活外，本来只是积累下人气人脉。可是Loki突然的就发现，他开始索求起，Thor的爱恋和宠溺了。

太危险了！那是他应该有的自知知名和绝对不能犯的错。

要知道，Thor提醒过他不能。可面对那个骨血早就冰凉的男人，Loki以为自己是绝对不会动心的。他不是受虐体质，不会真的在鞭打责骂下兴奋，只是习惯性的迁就配合Thor的性癖。

可为什么越来越难受，真的仅仅是因为，疼爱自己的哥哥消失？哥哥都已经失去了二十年，他早不是个脑子不清楚的小孩了。

好痛啊。

摸不清的Thor令他害怕，却又令他沉迷。

可如果已经没有资格……他一定不会深陷泥潭。想到这里，握住小瓶子的手抓的死死，牙齿更咬的发紧。

嘎吱——

Thor进来的时候，Loki楞了一下。转而便变成了冷淡自然的表情，轻声问了句“现在不是工作时间……您有什么事情吗？”

Thor，站在门口顿了顿。  
Loki，在有意的和他隔开距离，轻微的，不易察觉却又真实存在。

那让Thor浑身都不自然的打了个哆嗦。他不希望的事情，正在悄然发生着。猛一下脑子里便有了个怦然心动的想法。Thor向来是个实战派。突然上前的拉住了Loki的胳膊，可这动作却被Loki略带嫌弃的甩开，黑发小孩微微停了一秒，就如同讶异于自己的动作一般，开始发愣。

Loki小声的说了句“对……”可在不起还没有出口的时候，Thor揉着他的脑袋说了句“你不用抱歉。”

“Loki，是我不应该昨晚逼你，别怕，你不用感到抱歉。”

又来了，这讨人厌的事情，这讨人厌的Thor.Odinson！这虚假不切实际的情感，这分明就是带着要玩弄他的暴力情节！太过了，他从来就不配，就不应该是那个弟弟么，可哪怕不是，这整整一年里，他Thor这个王八蛋就真的没一点喜欢自己？！

这可真是他Loki这辈子，扮演过的，最糟心最失败的角色！

发着脾气，狠狠的撞了一下两人的行李箱。只是没想到，在那声撞击的闷响后，Thor揉了揉他的头发，哄骗一声的说了句“别闹小性子。”

Thor抱了抱他，“我们早一点回去，今天晚上有个很重要的约会。”

Loki说好。  
反正，比起自己的假期时间…和谁的约会也要比自己重要无数倍吧。

离开的路上，Loki只是静静的看窗外，沉默搞的全车的气愤都冷漠的可怕。低气压逼得Thor喘不过来气。轻轻扭开播放器，黑胶唱片是Thor向来喜欢的爆炸摇滚。

金发男人注意到了皱紧眉头的Loki，随手换了首不常听却一直存在于夹层中的唱片，低调轻快的声音响起，Loki的脸上染起一层不自然的红晕。

“别放我的歌！”  
老老实实坐在副驾的人开始手忙脚乱，全能天王炸开了锅，在闹腾的作势要把碟片掰扯两半时，终于在车里弥漫起的一股人情味儿让Thor嘴角带笑。

在到达阿斯加德繁华圈后，Thor拉着Loki去了一家珠宝店。

“你带我来这里干嘛……？”  
“要给晚上的约会对象买份礼物，陪我一起挑？”

金发男人眨了眨眼，那足够让大明星不爽起来。

假发口罩和黑框眼镜，Thor更是从旅行包里翻出一件女式风衣，好吧，这些东西本来是为了一些车内sex所准备，此刻算是派上了王道用场。

Loki戴好眼镜涂好口红，踩着那双高跟鞋就歪歪扭扭的靠在了Thor身上。他在不爽也要听话，这烦躁的心情郁闷的他抓紧了衣服角。

在珠宝店挑礼物的时候，多瞟了两眼戒指，一对干练的简洁男士对戒就那么印在了Loki的眼里……那个格外好看，下面有张介绍，是为同性婚姻专门出的特别款，管不住眼睛的看着收不回来，直到Thor咳嗽着，才噘着嘴的挑了条便宜又丑巴巴的项链。

Thor那宝贝钱包里，一半都是他辛辛苦苦挣来的！花他的钱送礼物，还让他挑……Loki可是吃过苦的孩子，恨不得去夜市买一条假货银链子。

其实男人很多都看在了眼里，嘴角的笑意都快隐藏不住。回到车上的时候，金发男人揉了揉头发，说忘记打证明，他在去一次，让Loki自己在车上等一会儿。

噘着嘴的大明星完全高兴不起来，天际开始变暗，Loki想，自己应该马上就被送回家，然后那个大块头就要拿着一条项链去约会。

Thor在珠宝店打包了那对对戒。  
Loki不爽的嘴撅上天。

金发男人慌慌忙忙的回到车里，脸上写满笑意，看的Loki更是开心不起来。

直到，这条并不是回家的路，他让Loki卸了妆，却带着Loki来到了颇为精致的餐厅。在半私密的位置坐下，黑发大明星才猛然发现哪里不太对。

Thor把项链递给他，“你根本就不喜欢，对不对？”  
“心眼比谁都小，买一条全店价位最低？”

戏谑的声音，和掩不住的笑意浓浓的表情，拉起对面还在状况外的Loki的手，轻轻吻了一下。蓝眼睛里写满了疼爱。

戒指盒被推到面前，打开时Loki眼睛都亮了一下。

那对好看的男士对戒正在面前漂漂亮亮的闪闪发光，盒盖上烙印着一句ONLY LOVE。

Thor和他说，“和我交往吧，Loki ”

不是宝宝，也不是弟弟，是在同面前的这个，名叫Loki的人，产生交往的渴求。但这如同命令一般的口气，却让本来就烦躁的Loki有些莫名的厌恶。甚至于，今晚这场本来名为惊喜的哄骗，都让Loki皱眉头。

真以为自己有多浪漫？他最恶心的便是欺骗。

Loki翘起二郎腿，不在意的弹了弹那个写着浓情蜜语的小戒指盒子。脸上是一副不屑和冷淡，眼底灰蒙蒙的看不出情感。  
“哥哥啊，把我当条哈巴狗似的，玩弄我的感情你就这么开心？”

TBC


	11. 没门

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “哥哥啊，把我当条哈巴狗似的，玩弄我的感情你就这么开心？”

11 没门

“是不是看我感恩戴德，你就嗨上天灵盖？”  
“有意思么？拿我寻开心你是不是很爽很得意？鞭子打多了就给小狗狗一块儿包着屎味儿的糖？”  
“我知道我在你眼里挺贱的，不过求求您适可而止吧。”Loki按住面前那两枚戒指的盒子，向着Thor那边一丢，抱住胳膊却在片刻间无可奈何的拉开椅子准备离席，好了，现在他们一定是彻底完蛋了。

可真好，不想为这个男人改变，更不想心动，放过他，他不愿意变成那个……真会因为Thor的给予爱意，就会幸福的傻孩子。

回得来，一定回得来，没什么大不了的。  
不能再傻下去了。

在走出三步不到的时候，从身后爆出巨大一声的惊响，Loki整个背肌都颤抖了一下，在瞬间，又被按在地板上，Thor的动作狠准稳，弄得他措手不及，当然他也根本防不住。

桌子已经被推翻，花瓶碎了一地，戒指盒也不知道滚到哪里去了。

男人气喘吁吁的声音，Loki看着压制着自己的Thor，眼球里全是说不清是愤怒暴躁还是什么的红血丝。突然就笑了出来。

“哈哈哈。”

Loki的笑绝不是来自什么快乐，那好似一种发自内心的嘲讽，嘴角翘的弧度好看，脸上那张面皮带着嘲弄。  
“哈哈哈，Thor.Odinson，你该不会是爱上我了吧？”

Loki自己都不知道，说这话的时候，他的表情有多么放肆可怖，多么戏谑轻视，他说这句话，他脸上无所谓的表情，就好像一刀刀的在撕扯Thor那颗想要捧给他的炙热心脏，就好像在狠狠扇这个骄傲男人的脸。

Loki就好像在演一场认真无比的电影，演一个杀人不眨眼的罪犯。他一点点的剜起面前男人的血肉，好像能从其中获得多少快感和满足。

可他分明就是在说违心话，可是他是真的很想要那枚戒指！他希望哥哥再一次把他捧在手里做珍宝，他希望获得独一无二的爱意，他多希望Thor的话是真的………可Thor不会爱上他。也不可能爱上他的。  
他是缺爱的孩子，又在假象里隐忍了一年。

他能忍耐低级玩弄，他不介意做好调戏的傻子。他最会配合虚情假意。可是唯独面对他在意的人，他要最全面也最脆弱的尊严，要爱的公正平等。

是他该死的管不住自己动了心，那就撕开表皮绝对不陪Thor这个疯子玩下流游戏！他要的爱，不是那些供Thor取乐的把戏。

Loki不相信Thor会爱他，因为在整整一年多的时间里，他总是相信又失望，失望又复燃在伴着下一次的失望。Thor的把戏总是很低级，已经彻彻底底的消耗干净了Loki心底藏起来的初心。

他就是不信，就是讨厌，就是厌恶。他恨不得骗他的Thor下地狱，所以在他彻底受不了前，这场火爆的分手，火爆的关系破裂，Loki.Laufeyson一定要掌握那个主动权！因为在一起时，他是那个可怜的绝对被动，所以分开时，Loki要找一点，一点作为自我安慰的主动，显得他并不在这场“感情游戏”里是那么可怜。

那个一直戏他为趣的混蛋。

真以为他不会成长么？

狼来了了的谎言说三次，谎言还有人信么？

可是，为什么，脸上湿漉漉的，为什么压着自己的Thor哭了，为什么那个强大的男人从愤怒的红了眼球变成了哭的红了眼眶？为什么以一种强势的方式碾压自己却哭的像一只没人要的流浪狗？

Thor.Odinson啊，你哭什么啊？

一个撒谎的大骗子，你不配哭啊。

你该不会爱上我……吧。

没那么多时间留给Loki去思量风花雪月，半封闭的空间，餐厅并不是没人，过大的吵闹声引得所有人都瞩目与此。Thor喘着粗气找到了一点点的理智，脱下衣服把人从上罩住。而周围已经响起了“那是明星Loki吧……”诸如此类的声音。

甚至已经有人拿出了手机拍照，几分钟内Thor凶神恶煞的冲边上哄，压在身下盖着外套的Loki不老实的还在挣扎，他干脆拍了一巴掌的扛起来就走。

回到车里，向扔麻袋一样把人扔到后座，空间还算大的车厢里，只老实了几分钟的Loki揪着金发男人侧翻，他脚上那双皮鞋就冲着Thor两腿之间踹过去。

“攻击男人的下三路，你可真是风流美姬啊”Thor握住了Loki的脚，找到主心骨的男人三下五除二的占了上风，把Loki压实在身下，又一手擒住还妄图攻击他的双手。调戏的轻语加上手腕用力至极，逼着身下的Loki红起眼眶打了哆嗦。

Thor知道自己手劲有多大，他刚刚并没有控制不住的真去和Loki打架，那怕会搞的现场血迹淋漓。而Thor也清楚，他一定把Loki的手肘捏肿了，小孩已经开始咬着自己的下唇逼着自己不喊出来。

肯定很疼吧，其实Thor是舍不得的，在Loki疼的睁大眼睛的时候，他的泪腺已经不服管教的汇聚出了水滴。Loki那张平日里讨巧灵便的嘴此刻却死不求饶，只会骂混蛋，说不出好言好语。

率先妥协的人是Thor，他实在是看不下去咬烂自己嘴巴眼眶睁的巨大，生生吧嗒吧嗒掉泪的Loki了。舍不得的，是真舍不得。玩弄Loki的身子，看小孩哭会全身充满性欲的快感，可并不是……每分钟都会。

明显排斥他的Loki，Thor觉得连骨头都在冷。但他干不出别的事情，抓着Loki的手只是慢慢送开，轻声变成了一句“抱歉。”

回家的路上，Thor什么也没说，车缓缓停进那栋小别墅的时候，Loki说了句“你就不能痛快点分手么？”

Thor说，没门。

回到房子里，本并没有多么吓人的争吵。直到分开吃饭的两人到睡觉前，Thor拿着药膏走进屋子里，Loki的手腕肿的像包子似的，但那小孩在打游戏。  
可帅了，啪啪啪啪的，哪怕Thor进门也只是抬头看了一眼，搭理都不带搭理的手里狂按R。Loki的手肘还是红的，转手腕的时候能清楚听见一声抽冷气的声音。Thor瞬间头疼的想把PS4扔了。他就不该给小混球买游戏机玩。

烦躁，Thor.Odinson非常有来由的特别烦躁。他完全不能理解，为什么Loki的反应会这般反常。这个小孩，明明不是一直期待自己的宠爱？Loki变得太快，他跟不上，却不知道其实都是他自己埋下的祸根。

一切都不一样了，他们回不去以前的状态。但Thor怎么肯回到从前？都是因为那个“从前”里，他们都太没有恋爱的实际感了。

所以……找不到爱意，捧着一颗赤裸的心，却是活该被唾弃。

Loki都没有抬头看他，直接问了句“你怎么来了？”

Thor皱了皱眉头，“这是我家，我不能进来吗？我不知道你耍什么脾气，现在别玩儿了，放下。”

“你少管我，宝贝哥哥。”

嘴上这么说，游戏手柄却被扔到了地上。黑发的大明星仰了仰头，看着他的哥哥，眼睛里写满了戏谑和不在意。还藏着一丝阴霾，小心翼翼的生怕被看见。

“除非你想让我陪玩，我就奉陪到底。”

 

TBC


	12. 爱人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我想和你做爱人，而不仅仅是做爱的人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “除非你想让我陪玩，我就奉陪到底。”

12 爱人

听到这话的Thor，突然就把起了Loki的下巴，他清楚极了自己现在性欲膨胀。

其实在他的计划里，今晚应该是羞红了脸的Loki开心的带上那副对戒，窝在他怀里羞涩着不好意思的喊着哥哥然后继而被自己调教着低声叫老公。而他也可以理所当然的抱住小孩来一个春意满满的甜蜜交往夜。

现实是照着脸狠狠扇了一张大巴掌。别说甜蜜了，Loki就像恨不得能现在就逃走一样，连眼神都是让Thor害怕的凶狠模样。

“要你陪玩……？那你自己去顶楼的娱乐室，洗好澡等着我。”

Thor感觉自己说这话的时候，心尖都在颤巍巍的高兴不起来，黑发的小混蛋起身的时候，他下意识的像去拉Loki的衣角，却什么都没有抓到。Loki像一阵风似的溜走，跑的比什么都快，留下Thor自己攥着手里准备好的药膏。

没有想这么说。  
没有想这么做。

他希望能被抱住，轻轻的说一句，哥哥，我也喜欢你。而不是现在这样¬——他不需要一个床伴，他还不是个精虫上脑的疯子。

脚步开始沉重，灌了铅一样的爬上楼，那个他从来每当成过弟弟也没有多宝贵的小情人，正穿着一身暗绿色的旗袍款式情趣内衣，跪趴在水床上往后穴里埋着肛塞，看着进来门口的Thor，一双眼睛里喊着水雾微微有些委屈的模样。

Loki喊“Thor……”  
金发男人只觉得气血上头，

神啊，他一秒钟都不想再忍了，也没什么要忍受的必要。

在Thor进入Loki的时候，小孩发出了一声如同叹息的低喘。他闭着眼睛喘息着，按压在睾丸下方的跳蛋和搅弄在屁股里的阴茎，他只要一有想要向前如同逃走的动作，便会被覆压在身下更狠的肏干。  
就如同Thor同他现在的关系，只要是Loki想逃，Thor.Odinson就会更加穷追不舍。被按在床上，脸庞贴紧床案，能感受到情动的男人发狠的撞击，一下又一下，宛如要一枪又一枪的崩进他心里。

无论他喊混蛋还是喘着气的哭喊，对男人来说都不可能是放过他的声音，胸口被Thor咬住舔弄，整个乳晕都泛着水光，他开始全身泛起粉红色，随着男人的动律开始跟着上下摆动身体，从后面泛起的快感骗不了别人，Loki肠道痉挛缩紧的咬弄身体里的肉棒，有点微微的苦涩，看看，他就是个连身体都糟糕的想把男人吃干抹净的人。

可他的嘴上，实在是，太想太想更占一筹。Loki不希望自己一辈子都仅仅是Thor的床伴，他希望自己是手掌里的珍宝，是彼此之间的共同的唯一。

得不到，他就不要，没必要揪着个身份不放手，那样丢人的会是他自己。

随着Loki的声音越喊越高，Thor也撞得越来越狠，泄在小孩身体里的时候，两人都发出了一声叹息，不论现在这古怪的关系乱成什么样的一摊浑水，身体上的快感也并不能拒绝。Loki靠在他怀懒懒的说“现在这样不是也很好。”  
Thor答他，“不好。”

Loki不知道Thor，到底是怎么想的，就如同他不知道自己是怎么想的一般，他们两个人大概都是疯了，才会变得这么奇怪。

当两人洗完澡后，Thor把Loki抱回了客房，他们从来就不会躺床共枕。可是今天不知道Thor搭错了哪根神经，愣是直接躺在了这个人的身边，他搂住Loki。

大明星问他“你还不走吗？”  
Thor说：“我想和你睡。”

“Thor，别这样，我会误认为你是不是爱上我了，我们之间还是做情人更舒服”

男人没有回答，轻轻的说，睡吧，然后吻了吻Loki的额头。

其实连他自己也不知道，他到底是心动，还是仅仅的心血来潮。

在小孩睡着以后，他依旧没有多少困意。

把玩着Loki的发尖，Thor亲了亲，“我想和你做爱，但不是想和你做炮友，我希望你能做我的爱人。”已经睡着的Loki，不可能听见。Thor把他往怀中搂紧， 一定是在不知道的时刻，Loki已经被自己搂进了心里。

他的右手就放在Loki的前胸上，随着呼吸声心跳砰砰震动，不知道这颗心里，是否也会有他？

Thor不敢确定，哪怕在以往的一年半里，小孩看他的时候都满眼是星星。

但他不敢确定，他算得上一个不错的金主，但他绝不是一个好爱人。

Loki是只千面的小狐狸，也是个凉薄的人。更何况Thor在那以往的那一年半里，把自己本可能得到的温情透支了个遍。

天亮了以后，这一切的情爱思量，都像被夜色藏了起来。

Loki，今天并没有工作，因为前一夜的性事，定不会起的太早。可迷迷糊糊中，Thor的上班前夕，他被拉起来换好了衣服。

“陪我去一趟电视台，你今天需要加一样工作。”男人的表情有些僵硬，Loki不知到自己做错了些什么，但却有一种烦闷带着浓浓的不爽蒙住心头，可能是他起床气也重，所谓的和他做爱人，就是在第二天早起的时候一张臭脸么？

真让人不爽。

他迷迷糊糊的跟男人上了车，不知道为什么，车内的氛围闷闷的。Thor也没有像之前那样打开他的黑胶唱片。

到底出什么事了？

Loki也撅着嘴，也没有那么多想法。转过头去气闷的不想得理Thor。  
三分钟后他就打开手机刷了把，就知道发生了什么事。

他现在绝对算得上是丑闻缠身。全网络都在疯传他和年轻的流量小生peter出去开房的故事。

甚至在这个故事里，有照片。Loki盯着那张照片里偷拍到的“自己”。还果真是和自己有着三分相似。

整张照片上，peter的占比例面积更大。不是刁钻角度，基本可以确定是本人。

那小孩又纯又可爱，怎么可能找个人随随便便的去情侣酒店开房，还被拍到？估计又是哪个倒霉的公关团队在炒热度。Loki叹了口气，突然就又浑身都别扭，他这个人见人爱绯闻对象一月换八个的人……其实，明明整整一年半，都安安生生的呆在一个人身边。

他明明连个算的上好的朋友都没。

突然不舒服，突然不舒服！Loki抬头，一脸扭曲表情的瞪着Thor，他觉得自己连胃袋都抽筋，牙齿都在打架。

“你大早上因为这个和我生气？？”  
“你他妈是不是有病！我这几天一直在和谁做爱？你心里就他妈的没一点逼数？”

“Loki，别说脏话。”

您半天就放句这样的屁啊，Loki瞟了眼Thor。金发男人也是一张臭脸，瞟的他浑身来气泛着股酸水的气愤。

于是他从牙缝里呲出一句，他就是想说的话。  
“您可真喜欢我，我谢谢您。”

 

TBC


	13. 开诚布公

13 开诚布公

Thor完全不是在为了报道里的Loki着急，他又不是个智障，他是气Tony那只老狐狸不和他打招呼就用自家的Loki炒热度。猛然反应过来Loki在那边不高兴了。

“我没在和你生气”大个子的金发男人露出一个傻笑。

“我没生气，我干嘛要生气。”  
“你别误会”Thor揉了揉Loki的头发，“鼓风机。”

“哈？？？什么？？？”  
“鼓风机。”

突然一个抱枕就被砸在Thor脸上，大明星气的连脸都抽了。“鼓风机？！我去你的鼓风机！”  
气鼓鼓的样子太可爱了。Thor把车停在了路边，也不想着那些烦人的事情，就和Loki打闹了起来。还一边在边上挑火说，“你这模样不是一只鼓风机是什么？”

被鼓风机燃起来的气氛，一下子让车内轻松了不少。不过下一秒就有一张罚款单，直接夹在了雨刷上。

可今天上午还是有些正经事的。Loki必须立马回到公司开一场新闻发布会，或是做一个通告，把他身上的绯闻洗了再洗。

刻不容缓，Thor想，他以后，应该都再也不会用情侣之类的去给Loki炒热度了。

既然打算开始好好珍惜这个人。那他自然不会像以前一样，单纯的把Loki当做摇钱工具。

他还真不是个好人，黑钱赚了一大把。这些还都是靠着Loki洗白的钱，Thor决定以后都不用赚了。

毕竟，他拢了拢身边的Loki，实在不行，他可以靠千万片酬的大明星包养他，不是么。

Loki在接受他。如果他没有想错的话，会因为他生气而气呼呼的Loki，一定是喜欢着他的吧。两个人到达电视台顶层的办公室后，Loki突然拿出了一个小纸包，看不出里头放的什么，一个小小的长方形。

“我一会儿下去开新闻发布会的时候，才允许你打开看”黑发天王露出舞台前最迷人的表情，Thor，觉得自己要被闪耀瞎眼睛。

他太喜欢Loki了，总觉得处处都迷人。那个时候他忘了，何必要开一场新闻发布会，像这样的绯闻事件，放在平时做一场通告就好了。

本来因为Loki的烂桃花也多，日常绯闻缠身，根本也就没有多少人信罢了。

不过说起来，有个社交网站上专门有个LokixPeter的cp群组，现在一定已经炸开了锅，开心翻了天。Thor可以从电视里看到楼下的直播。

他拿着手里的小纸袋子，撕开了一个小口，掉出了一枚银圈戒指。很熟悉的戒指，一天前他们吵架，那个滚在地上的可怜对戒。

他的小纸袋子里，只有一枚。

Thor，猛然抬头看了一眼直播中的Loki。

那个黑色头发的大明星，正在有条不紊的，读着他的稿子。

突然，Loki站了起来。

“各位，今日我除了要和大家解释清那张照片以外，我要告诉大家另外一个好消息——”Loki举起了自己的手，无名指上带着那个配对的戒指。

“我有了固定的交往对象，是圈外人。我的社交账号上，马上就会po出一起旅行的照片。”

整个发布会的现场，突然安静得连根针都能掉下来。在边角上的工作人员，反应的极快，哪怕这句话，这句爆炸性的新闻，是一开始排练里没有的。也立刻反应过来的开始鼓掌。

Thor眼睛直了，盯死了屏幕。他看着手里的另一枚戒指，感觉能听到自己的心跳。Thor可以从电视里看到楼下的直播。

Loki想，既然是求他在一起，那就让他公开。如果那家伙敢不接受，那就让他们还是滚蛋彻底说拜拜。他笑了笑，这一定是他这辈子做的最胆大的事，一旦Thor不接受，他上去没准会挨一顿打，然后彻底失去两个人最后的温情关系。然后他的明星也不可能继续做，估计会被一张机票和一张支票打发到国外。

可没想到，在敲开Thor办公室门的时候，砸在Loki脸上的，是铺天盖地一样的吻。

Thor，吻的太深太动情，他太开心了，半推半就的把Loki吻进了办公室里带的小隔间。

他忍不住，他整个脑子里都是幸福和甜蜜，但是一种刺激的，想要把人揉进骨子里，他想起了以前的军队生活，一定是谁在他的肩上打了一支肾上腺素。

他捧着Loki的脸蛋，用力去吻那两片粉色的薄唇，他就好像一个第一次恋爱的大男生，可是他早记不住15岁时初恋女孩的模样，却能清楚的看清自己面前亲吻着的爱人。他把小孩吻的连眼眶都红了，他们顺势滚在了沙发上，昨夜的开拓使得密地依然柔软，他们当然做了，舒服的抱在一起，但是Loki累极了，他在这场情事里，迷迷糊糊的晕着睡了过去。

在醒来的时候，天色已经渐暗了。

Loki看了看外面变灰暗的天空，他抱了抱自己身上，Thor的外套。Thor的休息室里只有一张小沙发，一个小茶台和小洗手间。那个会生活的男人，能不加班绝不加班，多数他用不到这个休息室。

他的身上被细心收拾过了，没什么特大的不舒服。

可是休息室外间，传来了巨大的争吵声音。

“不过是用你的小情人炒个热度！”  
“下次我多给你些分红！”  
“有完没完？我们家的艺人也不是没有受委屈！”  
“我说Thor你不至于吧，我和你至少算得上朋友，又不是第一次了你以前可不介意这种事情。”  
“等等，你不会开始在意你的兄弟情了吧？”

那不是熟悉的声音，Loki有些想偷看，他悄眯眯的拉开了条门缝，门外站着的那个人，是Tony.Stark，看着这幅场景的Loki，突然有些明白过来……那个绯闻事件，根本就是Peter所属的斯塔克公司一手操办。

不过用他赚钱罢了，他早习惯了……Thor应该也不会多介意，点点头，拿些钱，就算了。反正……以前一直是这样的。

Loki刚打算关门，继续回去歇一会儿。Thor在屋外却突然开了口。

“Tony，你是不是觉得我保护Loki很奇怪？”

“对，我是曾经告诉过你，就算是弟弟，他也只是我的摇钱树。”

Thor看着面前算的上好朋友的人，突然比什么时候都要正经。

“从此以后，我保护他，尊重他，珍惜他，并不因为他是20年前走丢的那个孩子，而是因为他是我20年后爱上的Loki.Laufeyson .”

“我希望你记住，他不是我的情人，他是我爱的人。”

Thor说的很正经，声音不大，却掷地有声。

站在门后的Loki，看着手上的戒指，突然，不知道为什么的，掉了滴眼泪，却又笑了。

 

TBC


	14. 单箭头

14 单箭头

第二天在“飞扬吧星星”拍摄现场看见Loki时，Peter有些不好意思的避了避，Loki看着那边稍稍有些意味深长，却也没说什么的等到了拍摄结束，只有两个人，并不会被打扰的时间段里才坐的离小男孩更近了一些。

“你在躲我？完全不用，小不点，绯闻是艺人的必经选项。”

Loki经历相对丰富，不是太在意的揉了揉Peter的头发，Peter突然觉得Loki手上那枚戒指很闪很好看，手里抓紧了那件用来逗小孩的红色连体衣。

那枚戒指——他想起Loki的社交网站上拥抱着只有一个侧颜的金发男士，和Loki先生戴着同样好看的一对。

他好羡慕Loki，更羡慕那个图片中没有正脸的金发男人，在休息区，Loki的身侧，微微的伤感了起来，Loki看着低着头的Peter，像安慰一样摸了摸少年的头。

绯闻是假，但Peter喜欢自己这种事，Loki看得出来。

只是手才刚刚放在少年的额头上，就有个金色头发的大个子闯进门来，Thor盯着房间内的Loki和Peter，撇了撇嘴，再明显不过的吃味。

Loki笑他，“不至于吧大傻瓜”便起身跑进Thor的怀里，他稍稍踮起脚尖，靠在哥哥的耳侧低声说“主人，你想怎么惩罚我？”

明里暗里的调情，让Thor忍不住的把手从背部滑下了屁股，轻轻拍了一下。

Peter突然觉得自己十分尴尬，Loki也猛然想起来房间里还有人，拉着Thor便匆匆和Peter告别。钻进保姆车里的时候，Thor惩罚似的给了Loki一个半咬着的吻。噘着嘴说：“我吃醋了。”

“你就该吃醋，我可是那孩子的superstar，他大概是我的粉头。”

Thor吻了吻Loki的脸蛋，“他喜欢你。”  
Loki亲了亲Thor的嘴唇，“可我爱你。”

能感觉到身上的男人愣了愣，在铺天盖地的吻落在Loki身上前，Thor说了句“谢谢”

Loki迷迷糊糊的被亲吻着，嘴角带着笑的和Thor在车里拥抱着亲昵。

好在Tony先生的聚会开始的有些早，那时间不足够Loki和Thor来一场性爱。只是两人都吻红了嘴唇Peter自然在这场宴会上，凑到Loki学长身边后，看着那明显有些红肿的嘴唇，默默的什么也没说，自己跑到了阳台上。

很久以前，粟色头发的街头男孩，考上高中后，他憧憬起了话剧社超级有实力的学长。

在开学表演上，出演了王子的学长。

可突然有一天，那位学长就退学了，不知道为什么。好像学习成绩也不好，好像被学校开除了。好像拖欠了很多学费，传的纷纷扬扬，但Peter真的好喜欢他，学长是话剧社的社长。他曾经因为Loki学长，才参加了话剧社。

后来就能在电视上看见了，演技还是超厉害的Loki学长，马上就变成了影帝级别。

因为太过憧憬了，大学上到一半，竟然跟着Loki学长的脚步出道了。

认识以后，更喜欢了，Loki学长明明是大明星，却对自己格外关照有加，平日动做什么很亲昵爱味，却从来没有过逾越，是礼节性照顾着自己的大哥哥。  
机缘巧合，参加了同一档的综艺节目。甚至可以说，Loki先生很宠他，像一个温柔的大哥哥，好多东西都教他，也不计较热度和绯闻甚至是黑料。

Peter想了想，会让Loki真正在意的，可能只有那个金色头发的男人吧。

他小小口的抿了一口手里的鸡尾酒，从什么时候喜欢上学长的呢？他有一份说出口就等于失败了的暗恋和初恋。只能躲在小阳台上看着耸肩笑笑。

他喜欢的学长正抱着学长自己喜欢的人。

好像也不错。  
毕竟仅仅是憧憬。

Loki和Thor在外间跳了一曲华尔兹，Peter看着，不得不说，那是个确实好看的男性，配的上他喜欢的学长。

只是啊……各种意义上，这个金发男人看起来十分眼熟。有那么一点点像，曾经在电视上看见过的人。

peter突然愣了愣，这个人好像是，阿斯加德电视塔的最高管理人，掌握全国传媒业命脉的Thor.Odinson。

和这种男人在一起的恋爱，真的可以公之于众吗？说的难听一点，这简直就像是勾结，这……真的不会出事吗？

Stark先生不知道何时出现在了身后，脸上看不太出表情。

“让人羡慕对么，孩子？”

“但并不合适。”

？

Stark先生说，你愿成为下一个天王么？

谁会不愿意？  
憧憬，亦是为了超越吧。

 

TBC


	15. 悲惨的角色

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “让人羡慕对么，孩子？”  
> “但并不合适。”
> 
> 憧憬，亦是为了超越吧。

15 悲惨的角色

“我演……配角？”

这可是真的少见，自从影路一帆风顺，哪怕是自己喜欢，Thor也从不会给他戏份少的角色，尤其是现在手里这个，奇怪的男N号。

一个悲惨又缺爱，童年因为家庭变故而不幸，渴望牺牲自己的阴森森的主教，却最炙热的一颗心帮助着男主。

Loki看着手里的台本讲实话，这样的角色他是完全讨厌不起来的。甚至可以说，是超级喜欢了。因为他也一样是一个，度过一些讨人厌的惨日子的孩子。只可惜他从来没有一位所谓的“主教”的青睐，七岁的时候被Laufey家族带走后，可以说他是在没过过一天好日子。

说起来那个破败的大家庭也是有毛病，带走了也不抚养，他记得自己小时候本来很爱读书，可当自己坐在Laufey的书房里，只会有不耐烦的女仆把自己撵走。

后来的Loki，成长得愈加孤僻，他不喜欢和人说话，却又无可奈何的建立起假面，为了保护自己。

没有人在乎他做什么，只是在深夜里，Loki偶尔会想起来，小时候，他是有一个很在意他的哥哥。那个金发蓝眼的小男孩会对他笑，把他呵护在臂膀里说，“有我在，不用怕。”

后来当家族落魄，他也没有了做米虫的资格，可是他没有任何的能力来养活自己，当他做一个十八线小明星，只是一个近乎赔钱的平面模特时，找人包养，简直是他最后的一搏。

遇上的人，竟然偏偏是哥哥。他才想起来自己曾经，也是过Odinson，也是被爱着过的人。

如果当初不把他带走，他应该会和哥哥变成一种什么样的情况呢？

Thor很疼他，在那些已经记不清的混乱记忆里，那位兄长给过他包容与爱。

在家庭的情况下，可能他们永远都走不到床上，也可能他们本身就不会在意那些，快快乐乐的在十几岁的夜晚就滚起床单。

那些都不为而知，可现实就是他离开了Odin家，他的名字挂的是L，而很巧妙的，他的爱人是Odinson。也许冥冥之中，早就注定好了，他们将纠缠不清。

不知道什么时候，Thor从身后抱住了Loki。

这次的剧本，本身是想像往常一样将男主扣在Loki的头上，临时的换位，是因为Stark的一句话——“你以为你们的半隐瞒恋爱可以维持多久？”

这段恋情，不可能永远就以这种半公开的形式，在他人眼前呈现。

Thor一开始，他就是想要一个超级明星，他需要一棵摇钱树，也需要一个漂亮又骄傲，却只能在自己手里折断翅膀的好看情人。

Loki真的很合适，聪明机灵，该说话的时候说话，该闭嘴的时候闭嘴，在他生气的时候，会老老实实低下头，床上是自己一手调教出来的，完全找不到错。

Thor抱着怀中的人，转了转自己指腹的戒指。突然有一瞬间，Thor很庆幸他一直以为Loki并不是自己的弟弟。

如果没有那个粗糙的误会，他现在就会失去这枚戒指。

他很少会去看电影剧本，总是随意的给Loki安插角色，Thor要的是钱，至于怎么演，那是Loki的事。而现在，他越来越觉得一切都不一样了。

被他一手炒出来的大明星，不可能完全不上心，如果说一开始如此顺利，也许只是单纯的好运，相当一段时间，Thor好奇，Loki到底可以有多强？

Loki能将，两个完全不同性格的角色都演得活灵活现。也是那个时候，Thor开始不相信这个人的嘴。

Loki是只千面狐。

所以哪怕自己得到了这枚戒指，Thor其实也恍惚的不行，有些忐忑。

哪怕就抱在怀里。  
Stark说的对，Thor并不知道这段只能半公开的恋情能维持多久。

甚至于，Thor并不知道自己是否真配得上这份爱。

Loki太迁就他了。

“如果你还是想演男一号，我替你把角色抢回来。”Thor吻了下Loki的耳垂，那里有一颗细闪的亮钻。是曾经为了一场MV拍摄打下的耳洞。

那颗钻石是昨天才新买的，Thor细心挑选的，闪亮亮，也不突兀，优雅又好看。

舌尖舔弄那枚钻石，弄的Loki浑身都痒痒的，轻轻抖了一下。反手抱住了身后不安稳的大个子。

“哥哥，你搞的我好痒。不给我一个吻做安慰吗？”

“我会给你无数个吻，哪怕你拒绝都不会停下。”

Loki亲了亲Thor的唇角。却刻意的拒绝了这场亲吻越走越深。

“别像个精虫上脑的大疯子……”Loki将手指抵在Thor的唇角“今天晚上回家再做。”

“Loki…你会不高兴这次的角色么？我本来可以给你拿到男二号……可我又觉得你会喜欢这位主教。”

Loki盯着Thor，这个人，竟然开始考虑他喜欢什么了？

Loki笑了，他很高兴。“我很喜欢这次的角色啊。”然后调皮的抱住哥哥，“只是啊，哥哥，如果这一次我和小Peter的cp组合火破天际，我可不允许你吃醋。”

Peter……？

Thor愣了愣，他突然发现男主演的位置上，已经是钦定好的人选。是当今有名的流量小生，自己爱人可爱的小粉头，cp组的风风火火的小男孩Peter。

Stark的话又响起来了。  
“风头太盛的艺人，可不合适你现在的情况。”

Tony建议，是让Loki慢慢的退出影视圈。  
金发男人并不是很乐意这么做。

Thor曾经在军旅生活撞过脑袋，他的朋友说，回来后的他性情大变。  
他开始肆意的喜欢一些暴力，还有些沉迷于奢华，也忘记了很多，忘记了小时候有过一个弟弟。

就在最近，他变得无比平静。Loki变成了他的一切，他开始细细的思考和父亲的关系，他开始想，自己何必要那么多的钱，他开始想，自己是不是应该好好的拥有一个家了。

他想好好保护起Loki。想让两个都有些悲惨的角色，收获一份幸福。他不想总让Loki迁就自己，他开始……变得越来越愿为爱人考虑了。

门突然被扣响，冲进来的秘书急急忙忙，当看见Thor抱着的人后，又浑身僵硬。

“先生……现在全网都在疯传，您洗钱和包养……”秘书小姐有些面色难看的看了眼沙发上，一副坦荡抱着爱人样子的金发男人。

“疯传…您包养天王Loki.Laufeyson的事情。”

Thor看了一眼不知道在慌什么的秘书，“说得可真难听。”  
他拉住Loki的手，就像介绍一样。

“以后别这么说，我的朋友”  
“这是我爱人，Loki.Laufeyson先生。”


	16. 爱情坟墓

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “这是我爱人，Loki.Laufeyson先生。”

16 爱情坟墓

面对传的纷纷扬扬的包养，被官方一句“爱人”击打了个彻头彻尾。  
Thor递交了辞呈。

他在新闻发布会前所未有的正经。  
“我的工作，和我的爱人，看起来是交易，可却为什么不相信爱呢？”

比起其他，Thor比较担心怎么和妈妈解释。

亲爱的妈妈，在我找到弟弟后，我就和弟弟结婚了。

怎么听都像扯皮又混蛋。需要找个再好不过的说法去和人结婚。就这么随随便便的公布恋情，本来就显得十分不正经。这事情不论是想不想让Odin家知道，也肯定会知道的。

Thor他递交了辞呈，在Loki不知道的情况下。

其实，Thor他已经利用摇钱树Loki挣了很多的钱。可他现在有些狠不下心也做不下手了。好像那些温柔随着他懂得“爱”字后，就争先恐后的窜回他身体里。

Thor那份属于Thor的温柔恋情，被他自己握在手中时，他那些被改变了的暴躁性情，好像被倒上了一剂中药，冲着他越来越缓和，他就像是一个被染上了咖啡渍的杯子，实际上本来是杯甜味的花茶。

那个喜欢挥着小皮鞭吓人的大坏蛋，现在变得格外疼人。Loki，还是会有时陪着Thor去收藏室，那些乱七八糟的小玩具现在可不容易糊在他身上了，到是那些为了夫妻情趣的双向用具，终于从收藏柜里头一步登上了水床。

戴上戒指以后的Thor变得格外迁就Loki，可能他总觉着自己那一年里头欠了这个小孩太多，开始完全把小孩当做手里的宝贝宠着，碰不得，打不得，骂骂不得的。Loki突然有一天皱着眉头问他，“你是不是再也不敢打我了？”

大个子瞪他：“我什么时候打过你？”  
明星Loki翘了个二郎腿，“Thor，你是忘了自己，一楼拐角处有一间鞭子收藏室了吗？”

Thor哑然，他们好像还有那么一层SM的主仆关系？

有些游戏好像很久都没有玩过了。Thor站起身子，大拇指和食指摩擦过弟弟的下巴，拇指指腹有意无意的磨弄在那两片薄薄粉粉的嘴唇上。

“宝宝，你告诉我，你明明就喜欢我弄疼你。”  
“不听话的小兔子，跪到床上那边去。”

“主人，我错了，求您轻一点。”绿眼睛闪了闪，格外的配合。

他们都不讨厌那些感觉。

只可惜他们丢了安全词，哥哥这个称呼，只会让Thor更加兴奋。  
好在Loki并不担心自己会被弄伤。

性事变得更为放松，让Loki都不敢相信的是，Thor竟然真的有一次脱去了上衣，递给了他一根皮鞭。

想都不敢想的事情，当鞭子落在那身坚实的肉体上时，划出一道道的红痕，Loki前所未有的兴奋。Thor倒底是个半吊子罢了，除了鞭子也没那么多其他花样，结果那一次把小家伙玩出了性趣，Loki兴致勃勃的翻出其他工具玩耍，最后竟然逼着Thor穿了一身的兔子装。

他们离开了阿斯加德一段时间，网络疯传Loki被总台高管封杀。

Odin家并没有对他们的恋情表示什么，两人在暗中扯了证，Loki在社交软件上终于有了一次更新，足足挂了许多天的红色结婚证。

“从此以后，我再也不是你的摇钱树了。”  
Thor拉过Loki的手背吻了吻，“毕竟你是我最大的财富。”

结婚这件事竟然比想象中还要顺利。

蜜月期他们选了个私人岛屿——Loki名下的，哦，老天，他自己都不知道自己有这么多的固定财产，Loki习惯性把自己的收入交给Thor打理，不知不觉便攒下了一批算得上殷厚的资产。

在玩水上冲浪的时候，Thor瞧见Loki只是三分钟热度的开心了一会儿，便捧着手机自己在那里看游戏攻略。

“你不陪我玩…”可怜兮兮的大个子轻声哼哼，嘴巴翘的老高，把人拢在怀里，一边揉一边噘嘴发小脾气，看起来十分违和。  
“你陪我玩过游戏么？!”

突然的质问使得Thor一愣，咬牙拍板一决定，两人在娱乐室玩了个通宵——玩超级马里奥，Thor说他不太擅长其他的，他就会玩这种简单的游戏机，哦，被他所操控的下水道修理工不要说娶公主了，硬生生摔个惨死七回八回。Loki笑，问他“你说说你还会干什么？你现在工作也没了，看来就是想让我养你啊。”

“老总，我找不到工作，干脆我给你做保镖吧。”Thor，吐吐舌头，做出一副要把Loki圈起来的架势。

“从床上保到床下。”

Loki绿色的眼珠子圆圆的，转了转，没搭理他。

正式婚礼，是他们在星河的夜幕下接吻，Loki像走过场一样，带上戒指，轻轻的吻了吻棕黄色的胡渣，可这一切就像公事公办，Thor发现不像开始热恋那几天，他就好像一个被攻略后过了气的游戏，而Loki对他提不起兴趣。

他们最近也不如以前的做爱频率高了，明明现在还是结婚初月。蜜月期最后一天，Thor躺在床上，和Loki一起平躺着，Thor侧过身子问“Loki，你睡了么？”

卧室里并没有那种平稳的，轻轻的鼾声，Thor知道，Loki一定是还醒着，所以便自顾自的说，“我知道我以前，绝对是个混蛋…可能是你太轻易就原谅我，对我好，嫁给我，婚礼什么的都，太顺利了我感觉，都不是太现实。”

“明明你就在我身边，害怕却又满足。怕你不爱我，怕你不喜欢”

“Loki，我是不是太烦了？絮絮叨叨？我感觉自己好神经病。”

在黑色的夜里，划过一声叹息。

“Thor，快睡觉。”  
Loki转向另一边，留着后背，直到Thor轻轻的抱了过来，把人怀进身体半夜，Thor出了一身冷汗的惊醒过来。  
他给自己冲了一杯黑咖啡，在阳台靠着窗户吹冷风。

他的Loki，喜欢在呓语里喊着“哥哥。”

Loki是想要得到蜜糖，想要哥哥和家的小孩，是不服输不服气却也不正视感情到底些什么的小孩。

他是弟弟眼里的哥哥，却不是伴侣眼里的爱人。

Loki不爱他。  
某些意义上，Loki是喜欢，是依恋十几年前忘不掉的哥哥，是十几年来被当成内心秘密和救命稻草的哥哥——而那从不是爱上Thor.Odinson

咖啡很苦，连“哥哥”，也都刺耳了。

 

TBC


	17. 狂热粉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 咖啡很苦，连“哥哥”，也刺耳了。

17 狂热粉

在Loki的生日会，Thor真的真的是第一次见到那么多的花和礼物，满满的堆在工作室的外面。

说起之前，他绝对不是个负责的伴侣，倒算得上好金主，Loki的生日会一直都在工作室邀请粉丝一起来举办，去年Thor除了派钱，也懒得在那一天和Loki玩，大明星会和自己的宝贝粉丝喝酒，做宠粉小王子把每个人都抱抱搂搂一遍，回到家定是一身酒气沾着脂粉味儿，生日会也像工作，Thor懒得那一天去打扰，更懒得找麻烦。

Thor记得自己去年是准备了几份礼物，还是拖经纪人随手安排……呃，总归他们那时候还算不上有什么感情。

可今年多少不一样了，Loki带着戒指，是他相伴一生的爱人，他想让粉丝生日会不要举办了，可这件事毕竟是粉丝们期待了一年，Loki从年初便会随机抽奖生日会门票，自然是撅着嘴说不让取消，让他自己靠边玩。

Thor气的不行，自己悄咪声的高价收了张门票，开始前仔细观察了Loki的衣服，装成不在意，大明星出门后立马在柜子里翻了一套像极了情侣装的款式，套上就美滋滋的买了束红玫瑰，快马加鞭的冲着生日会场赶。到了生日会场外面，他突然觉得自己怀里的玫瑰花那么惨兮兮。讲实话，他长这么大岁数，从来没有见过这么多花，不是内部粉丝的生日会吗？竟然搞了这么大的排场？

他又没有追过星，哪知道生日会就像一场小型的演唱会。整个会场里正在发荧光棒，每个人胸前都戴着Loki的官方小胸章，门口的迎接人员给Thor也发了一个。经纪人正在门口，打着电话，看到他后脸上写满了惊讶，刚要过来，却又被人匆匆忙忙的就走了，只是和Thor远远招呼了一声。

冰淇淋蛋糕在后台，摆满了草莓，Loki看着眨了眨眼睛，趁没有人注意偷偷塞了个草莓在嘴里。  
他特别喜欢每年的生日会，有着一群人陪着他爱他，虽然说起来今天也不是他的生日，可这个百度百科上的生日过了太久太多次，他早想不起来自己是哪个日子出生的了。  
蛋糕顶上还插着一个好看的二十，实际上他今年是二十几岁了？

Loki转了转手指上的戒指，其实他的工作主要在影视方面，大火以后看在嗓音不难听的份上也录了两张唱片，开完今天这场超小型的演唱会，估计距他离开这个圈子也不远了。

虽说，Thor离开了工作岗位，可是和他这件事或许还是会被人诟病吧？明明他还是真心喜欢演戏，这是他少见喜欢做还能做好的事情了。粉丝们给他准备了不少的礼物，他又转了转戒指。

戴上这枚戒指以后，他最喜欢的就是拿着在指头上转来转去。

Loki总想不明白很多事，这枚戒指开始让他变得安心，从此 他再也不是孤零零的，他以后，就是有一个绝对算得上安全的后盾。

可是他，也不是很懂。

Thor总是一遍遍说着那些肉麻的情话，他听了以后呆呆的，放纵着任由他欺负，所谓的爱，却也没有什么所谓的实感。

他不太懂什么叫爱情，Thor只是一个他不想放开的人，那家伙总是像抓死了他一样，好想把他紧紧攥在了手心里——所以Loki才不准自己被随便抛弃，他就在心底告诉自己，是Odinson缠上来的，所以不怪他。

可是，Thor真的好粘他呀！

他需要的，其实并不是那个大个子在那里唧唧歪歪，可是他也不清楚自己想要什么。

难道需要这枚戒指吗？难道这枚戒指的存在又能代表什么？难道过往里的那一年会因为仅仅刚刚发生的一个星期的事就可以翻身？就可以发生这么多改变？

他不明白是什么影响了Thor，可他也不明白自己到底想要些什么。

可能是想要钱？  
很久前，想要粉丝，想要被喜欢。

后来，好像全世界都喜欢他，除了Thor，只有Thor不拿他当金光闪闪的宝贝。那让他不服气，他必须是被喜欢的，他太缺爱了。

现在什么都有了，反到是还有那些小小的怅然若失起来，Loki看了看墙上的表，等待着表演的开始。

台前暗了下来，播放着心跳的声音，整个会场都在疯狂的喊着“Loki，Loki——”他知道自己要上台了。

在舞台上如鱼得水的Loki，根本不可能注意到差点震死在台下的Thor。

Thor高价收的前排票，现在已经可怜兮兮的窝在角落里捂着耳朵，除了疯狂的打碟声，和身边疯了一样的观众，开场的摇滚活生生要了金发男人半条命。

照经济人的话来说，开场曲总是要劲爆嗨翻一下才OK的。

“呜呜呜，Loki妈妈爱你爱你！不要露腰啊啊啊啊妈妈对你的母爱要变质了！！”Thor眼瞪直的瞥了眼身边二十来岁的小姑娘，那女孩大概是注意到了视线，直直看过来，瞬间拉住小姐妹说了句“有男粉！好帅！”

“姐妹！你自己来生日会的么！”女孩大大咧咧的招呼，Thor在心里碎碎念他怎么从女婿变姐妹了，然后友好的伸手握了一下。

“你们对他，都是这么疯狂的？”Thor不解，

“你难道不为他疯狂么！？”

Thor被问的一愣，疯狂么……他已经为了Loki，做过些听起来很疯狂的事了。  
可那些事情却也很平淡，因为他爱他，所以那都变得无所谓了。

Thor和女孩交换了微信，他也不清楚自己为什么会这么做，甚至喜滋滋的做了35道题申请了后援团成员的名额。

可现在Loki非常闷气，他在舞台上唱的正开心，可惜Thor好像对他从来都有致命的吸引力，他就是随意往下一瞥，都能看见那头金发和那张自己熟悉的脸。

正和他的粉丝有说有笑，拿着手机加好友。

他眼睛就是那么好用。  
心眼也就是那么小，那么愿钻牛角尖，他满脑子都想得Thor.Odinson来他的演唱会泡妹，还是在他生日的时候泡，而不是为什么被仍在家里的Thor能出现在特等票场他眼皮子下面的中间位置。

中场休息的时候，Thor被请到了后台，接下来的活动其实就是和粉丝的互动游戏，然后切蛋糕了。

Thor坐在后台，刚刚被经纪人带走的时候，甚至没来得及和他新认识的“姐妹”说再见。而他现在顾不上想那么多，因为Loki正端端正正的坐在他面前拿着矿泉水咣咣灌水补充体力。

造型师抱着衣服进来，Thor刚问了一句累不累，Loki就水瓶桌上一扔的开始换衣服补妆，大家都在忙碌，却也有些笑声，但没有人理一声Thor。只有经纪人悻悻的给他倒了杯茶，毕竟Thor才是公司一直老板。

Loki在上台前，Thor抓住他问了句“闹什么脾气呢”

“我有演出”Loki甩开他了，头也没回。

Thor觉得自己就像是被玩了放置play的小傻子，整整一晚上，等Loki切过蛋糕，和粉丝拥抱签名，生日的狂欢会结束的时候，已经快凌晨3点了。

Loki再一次出现在后台的时候，和工作人员致谢后，拉着Thor的手就钻进了保姆车，他们还是没有说话，Loki很累，窝在汽车后座的小角落里，也不想靠到Thor的身边去。

他真的又饿又累又困还非常烦躁疲惫，他现在只想要一个充满芝士的双层汉堡和一份鸡蛋布丁，碳酸饮料和能来回翻滚的床。

他要累死了，而且脾气还非常的臭。Thor每碰他一下他就急的想龇牙咧嘴的把人臭揍一顿，现在他就是需要一个人静一静的调节一下他那个暴脾气。他需要舒舒服服的浴缸里放满温水，暖胃的汤和轻音乐，最好还是有着睡前故事的一场好梦。

可Thor偏偏要往枪口上撞，他以为Loki是在家外不好意思，这种完完全全的理解性错误，回家的时候是pa的一声散开在身上的小礼花，和摆满礼物的小客厅以及又一个凉凉的奶油蛋糕。

被小礼花的亮片砸了一晚上的Loki，只想拿起那个奶油蛋糕砸在身边Thor的脑袋上。

烦死了。

TBC


	18. 苦情剧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 烦死了

18 苦情剧

醒过来的时候全身都是僵痛的。

连睁开眼睛好像都费了他全身的力气，太疼了。手指连动一下都是麻的，手腕上有一圈红痕，肿着疼，磨破了皮，看起来也还没有擦药。

稍微伸了伸腿，是麻的，腿是软的，屁股是麻痛，下面是黏腻，没有清理。

腰也是酸的，轻轻动一下全身都像散架了一样，嘴角是肿的，身上好多地方都破了皮，青紫的瘀痕搞了全身，脸上凉凉的，Loki发现自己哭了，好痛，好想哭。

他能想起，昨天晚上说的最多的就是  
“哥哥，别”

别要了  
别生气  
别这样

连哭都是疼的，眼圈都痛。

他们昨天是因为什么打起来？他到底是说错了什么话刺激了大个子的性欲？他知道自己昨晚在生日会喝了不少酒，按着道理来说，他压根就硬不太起来，他们为什么会滚到床上？

Loki记得Thor把他摁在地板上，从一楼的客厅滚到二楼的卧室，压在床上却还不够一样，又给他按实在墙壁上，高高抬起腰从后面要了一次又一次，压住他的手，戒指的碰撞的声音远没有交胬的声音淫腻，好像那些声音到现在都没有安静下来，可Thor活像不够一样找了手铐，把他拷在装饰的床头栏杆上狠操，手铐这东西在房间里简直是信手拈来。

Thor从不在他身上留过分的痕迹。

每次，就是在身上留下了什么印迹，都会细心擦拭上药，现在从手尖到胳膊都是有痕迹么？怎么对他这么狠？

就觉得那份“好”和“爱”恍恍惚惚，原来真这么恍恍惚惚的可笑？Loki缩了缩身体，无论是放松还是紧绷，都痛的有些麻，哪里都不舒服，那个都疼，那处都疼——Thor这次是真弄疼他了。

第一次。

那家伙看起来是想玩SM，其实是个处处都不标准，也狠不下心的温柔半吊子，他稍微呲牙，都不用说疼就会被轻柔对待。

这是第一次把他搞到没有一点点快感，而是铺天盖地的只剩下一个“疼”字。

他哭的声音很低，也很浅，甚至没有进门上楼的Thor弄出的声音大。

Loki用力侧过身子压低声音，装成还在睡觉的样子，他眼眶红红的，虽然没什么太大的声音却停不下眼泪，直直生生的大颗大颗像下滴。

这衬得Thor叹气的声音也十分明显。

刚刚进门时，看着客厅里摔的到处都是的奶油，本来控制下来的火又差点被烧起来，还有那些被奶油沾脏了的礼物，一件件，连打开都没有打开。墙上挂着的是Thor自己布置的气球和槲寄生的装饰，他还相信那个在槲寄生下亲吻能获得爱与宽恕和幸福的古老神话。

结果是什么？他们拿那个Thor订的专门做的有T&L花纹的蛋糕打了一架，Loki说不爱他，然后又一次扔掉那个银环戒指，他气急败坏的死死塞回去，Loki拿蛋糕要砸他，失手弄了自己一脸，还自己委屈的要哭，看的Thor心软，就想过去抱抱，结果竟然被摔了个过肩摔，还是自己教的。

那一摔把Thor摔懵了，天知道这个小醉鬼为什么这种时候力气大成这样？他只是做些身体上无意识的自卫反抗，就把人按在了地上。屁股冲着他，脸冲着地，估计是酒喝多了，发着软的说了句“哥哥，我还要。”

那句话让Thor有点精虫上脑，可他当时依然是清醒的要温柔，直到Loki挑火一直的说，  
“我好像一点都不爱我的哥哥。”  
“我有哥哥么？”  
“婚姻可真是爱情的坟墓。”  
“哥哥简直是个神经病哈哈哈”  
“你说他是不是肏弟狂魔！”

Thor把这些都当成Loki喝的晕乎乎的胡话，他就是稍稍用力也没那么狠，直到这个小骗子嘴里蹦出些更刺激的，Thor.Odinson才后悔了为什么没有塞住Loki那张猝毒的嘴。

他记得还很清楚Loki眯着眼睛“你说我们偷情的事情让我哥哥知道了，他会不会疯了啊。”

这让正在Loki胸前亲吻的Thor傻了。

那些暴力因子刚刚沉睡就像被泼了热油一样苏醒，他这位值得他人癫狂的小爱人有多少小情人？

不应该的……从很久以前，就只有他，连绯闻都是被自己安排的紧凑，他怎么可能？！

连和他成婚都，都，想着别人么？所以和他一起就是个无可奈何的谋中上策？

他真的是气坏了，那第一场性事像骑马似的压的Loki直到哭闹，他把人翻过来钳着Loki的下巴说，“你给我看清楚。”

他简直想啐身下人口吐沫，骂Loki一声婊子，可Thor到底是说不出来，他生气的发力点是手腕和他胯下的“鞭子”，他把Loki弄哭了，也彻底弄清醒了，可他自己却好像被灌了一桶那些劣质酒，烧的他头晕耳花，眼里看不见其他。

现在看见客厅的脏乎乎的奶油痕迹，他都火往心头窜，可之前抱着Loki从床上醒来，他却是心疼和愧疚，所以他才，醒来轻的舍不得惊醒Loki，看那一身的伤痕心里一抽一抽的，跑出去买药和Loki爱吃的东西。

手里提着药，看见那个战场却还是赌气。

Loki不是一直那么喜欢他么？为什么，为什么？到底是哪里出了问题？

 

推开卧室门，一眼就能看出小孩在装睡，那眼角的泪珠一滴接着一滴，他又不傻，更深的叹了声气，轻轻亲了下Loki的额头。把人整个环抱起来，慢慢的向浴室走。

“别装睡了，你得洗一洗。”  
Loki连被抱起来双腿都在打颤，Thor开了淋浴陪着Loki在浴头下一起慢慢的冲着，一边轻轻的擦拭Loki的身体，Loki其实并不舒服，却连意见都懒得提，他大概嗓子也是喊哑了的，眼睛迷离的看着地板上的出水口。

好像身上没有那么沾沾粘粘的不舒服了后，要好上很多，Thor又把他慢慢抱进浴缸里，水是刚刚接好，暖暖的，一趟进去就舒服的又想睡过去。下意识向后躺靠在Thor身上，男人坐在他身后，摁了洗发露正轻轻的给Loki洗着头发。

“我昨天回来的时候就特别想泡澡。”

这是今天Loki说的第一句话，沙哑的惊到了Loki自己，转而一想，生日会的开麦唱曲，回来后的一夜呻吟，是个人嗓子也得废掉一半。

Thor起身给他拿了杯水，然后继续撮着Loki的头发，不知道怎么搭话。

他昨天应该想到的，Loki回来一定已经很累了，干嘛还折腾他一场？反正他们总在一起，什么时候又不能庆祝？

Loki有些胡话像刀子一样还插在他耳朵里，只是看见了Loki就会好一点，他没法看着Loki生气。把头发洗干净又抱着Loki冲了一下，催着刷牙的时候，Thor给Loki吹了头发，弄完一套裹着毛巾抱回了床上。

Loki现在干干净净的，问起来还有股香味。他突然觉得自己就像一个被抱上床的美味。

Thor拿着床上用小桌子回到床上的时候，Loki向后缩了缩的躲了一下。

Thor看在眼里又叹了口气，听起来特别丧。

“你知道，我讨厌你在床上吃东西或是工作学习，绝对不能弄得到处都是。”Thor摆好了桌子，然后把饭一盘盘的摆好，有一盘中式的汤包，是Loki还算爱吃的，很难买，Thor排了好长的队。

Loki戳了戳那个包子，汤汁溅了一手，勺子筷子就在一边，他也不用，心里闷闷的，就像有脾气还发不出来的无力感，等着Thor拿抽纸给他轻轻擦掉。

“别闹啦。”  
Thor又叹了一次气，Loki烦炸，叹气，叹气，又叹气，叹你妈呢？

是他被捅了一晚上，是他被弄得一身伤！

他简直要骂人了，刚张嘴是递到嘴边的是一勺粥。

……好吧。

他确实也饿了，昨天整整一下午加晚上他都没有吃什么正经东西。

可是就像故意一样，他把煎蛋和汤包的蘸料都洒在了床上，被子上全是油渍，彻底不能用了。

Thor把被子也收了，看着Loki说“你可真能闹腾。”

他把Loki抱到了之前Loki住的那个房间，主卧里现在一股的酱油味。

Thor找了药给Loki擦，却也不说什么别的，只是自己在那里不吭声的低头捣鼓，拿着棉签，动作也很轻柔。

Loki看着面前的金色头发，浑身的不舒坦加上脾气搞得更像一口浓痰堵在口腔。而这个时候面前的人又深深叹了口气。

果然烦死了。

“Thor，我们聊聊吧。”

TBC


	19. 钻石蛋糕

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Thor，我们聊聊吧”

19 钻石蛋糕

“你不觉得我们该聊聊么？说点什么吧。”

Loki抓了下Thor的手心，男人却躲一样的逃开手，苦笑着说你想聊什么啊，继而又是一声叹气。

这叹气声好烦，好像他是个什么错都能包容的悲剧王子似的。而自己是个超级不懂事没头没脑大闹幼稚的小屁孩。

“我之前呢，一直把你当小野猫，喜欢了高兴了就逗逗，不高兴了就随便打发。”Thor揉了揉Loki的头发，这大概是两人都知道的事，Loki不喜欢，躲开了。“后来，我越来越在乎你了。可能我太强势，你稀里糊涂又答应我。我让你两年都没接触过什么朋友，Loki，我觉得你不大懂。”

Loki从来都不大懂，他对兄长的印象，从来是深的刻在脑子里，他想要的羁绊，是无论形式都希望得以延续的——所以破釜沉舟，说了那句“我有爱人了。”。

哥哥，我怕是真不大喜欢你啊。  
Loki看着窗帘，莫名其妙的愣住。他瞪着Thor，没舍得说话。他真的很宝贝这个大家伙，舍不得让他受什么委屈了。

什么跟什么呀，可真不像他。

“其实是我一直太自我吧，Loki，你要是觉得想清楚嫌麻烦了，或是有喜欢的人了，我们可以分开的。”Thor的蓝眼睛灰灰的，可Loki注意不到他那点失意，大明星的心中像火烤一样焦灼，酸，空荡荡，麻，不知道怎么形容的憋屈夹杂在噼啪滋长的怒火——他觉得自己像是要咳出一袋血了。

什么东西……这个永远自说自话的混球！

“我可以单纯的做你哥哥。”

你睡了我快两年！？还他妈想做单·纯·的·哥哥？这种两个人的事，非要把自己塑造成什么罪大恶极的强奸犯么？！

Thor.Odinson真是在惹他生气的路上前无古人后无来者！

“Thor，我受够你了，你给我出去，让我静静。”

Loki指着门口，抬胳膊的动作都疼，疼的Loki更不想说什么了，直到金发大块头慢吞吞不情不愿的挪过去，Loki突然发现手上哪里不对，猛的喊了句等等！

“我戒指呢？！”  
他戒指呢？？昨天还在，好像后来有点喝断片了？戒指呢？

“还要那种东西有什么用啊？”Thor笑了笑，这是今天起来后看见Thor给自己的第一个笑脸，可是比哭还丑上几百倍。  
可Loki注意不到那么多细节，他现在懵逼的快要跳起来。  
搞什么？！

他在Thor转身关门前，用自己那个疼的不行的嗓子嚎了响亮一句“你给我滚——咳咳！！———滚、回、来！！”

Thor在原地愣住，那一嗓子就像鬼嚎，猛的转身，Loki正按着嗓子努力的抽气发音，绿色的眼睛瞪得很大，充满恐惧的看了一眼Thor。

他掐着嗓子，很疼，但费力的“啊”着出声，那些声音就不像是从自己嗓子里涌出来的一样

……  
糟了……  
“Thor……我嗓子痛。”

Loki费力的哈气，他的嗓子完全撕裂破掉了，Thor倒了水，喝的时候都像沙嗓子一样火辣辣的痛。

大个子急的去给家庭医生打电话，也不敢让Loki继续喝水了，怕他更疼。

太疼了，Loki张了张口，“啊——”的发了一声，怪异沙哑，反正是不很好听。但他可没忘了自己最着急的一点，抓着Thor的手，他才发现Thor也没有带着戒指。

……

“戒、指呢？”

“你别说话了，疼不疼，医生马上来了，你忍一会。”  
“Thor，你，戒指、呢？”  
Loki盯着Thor，就像只毒蛇在哪里死死瞪着，他的手也抓着Thor的手，他受不了Thor在跟他打浑水，那发狠的力气，像是要掐烂那根失去戒指的手指。

Thor又叹了口气，如果他在不说话，Loki一定会跳起来，拿着身边最近的那个花瓶狠狠的砸在Thor的脑袋上。

“你就先别说话了，我怕你嗓子疼。我跟你解释好不好。”Thor轻轻掰开Loki的手指，他的手背已经被掐出一块淤青了。

“昨天，我给你准备了蛋糕，还有礼物，我带你去看。”Thor把Loki抱起来，下楼，一楼是脏乎乎乱糟糟还没收拾的模样。

那个在蛋糕边上，有一个沾满奶油的红色小盒子，打开里面也是奶油，粘在两枚银环上。

“答应你定做的结婚戒指。”Thor找了张纸擦了擦，“弄得太脏了。”

一楼乱的，让Loki有点，想起来了。

Thor在慢慢讲“我太兴奋，你也有点累，我们……”

他们打架了。

Loki有点想起来了，Thor和他的粉丝有说有笑，他看见了，他不太开心了，他跟人闹脾气，他喝多了酒，他好像……他是不是说错话了？

好像就是为了气Thor，晕头又故意的……

“我、没！”  
Loki抻着嗓子涨红脸说了一句，嗓子疼的他瞬间倒吸一口冷气，眼里满是眼泪的瞪着Thor。

他用那些剩的脏奶油，蹭了自己一手，在还算干净的地板上写了一句大大的，“我没出轨！”

哗哗的蹭掉出轨，慌慌忙忙的改成偷情，又觉得不对不高兴的彻底把一句话都涂掉。

Thor，噗嗤一声的笑出来。  
Loki气的摸了他一脸脏奶油，把Thor压在地上，掐着脸，郑重其事的冲着嘴狠狠的亲了上去。

这是个粘着奶油味儿的吻，他们吻的很深，嘴角带着点甜滋滋的味道，舌头轻轻的交叠，在口腔里软软的挑逗。

Thor把手放在Loki的腰上，指尖正在扒着睡衣的腰带，手也不老实的滑进去腰杆，Loki的皮肤很滑，却被Thor的手弄得并不舒服，他们前一夜在身上留下太多痕迹了。

他把Thor的手拍了下来，他可没在来一场的兴趣，明明全身都僵着疼着，反倒却生不起来气了，或许，也许还是有些喜欢的吧？

医生确定Loki嗓子只是暂时性的伤到后，Thor才稍微放心。

新的戒指一样很好看，Loki最爱做的事还是旋转那个银环。这次是按他要求做的一枚奇怪的戒指，镶了一颗漂亮的大钻石，反正因为工作原因总也不能长戴，钻石闪亮亮的足够闪破别人的眼睛。

Loki想起来自己小时候，喜欢拿着钻石糖戴在手上的趣事，好像那时候他就是被簇拥的孩子王Thor的新娘。

但大概……那时候他不太受别人喜欢吧，现在他是万人迷呢。

更把他的新郎，迷得天花乱坠。

TBC


	20. 无声告白

20 无声告白

Peter看见Loki的时候连眼睛都是放光的。  
他是Loki迷弟这事，圈子里可以说是无人不知无人不晓，不过为什么会在干爹屋子里撞到就是件迷惑的事情了。

“Thor.Odinson！你这不守信用的！辞职都不和我商量！你这没用的贪婪恶棍！我们新谈的那些都彻底凉成黄花菜！”

Tony简直要被这对毫无信用可言夫夫气死，最不能忍得竟然是这个人还大摇大摆的拉着前员工，现伴侣出现在自己面前问签约的问题。

“我们家Loki以后就是自由演员了，没公司包装会没人气的，签你这里比较放心对不对babablalala……”

Tony总裁大概想问候一句滚蛋，而且著名难搞的艺人Laufeyson更是在边上连句话都不说，像个闷蛋葫芦。——当然合同还是签了。

毕竟是老朋友Odinson和摇钱树天王。

Peter有点不太高兴偶像只是和自己微微颔首的打了招呼，学长和自己都是话唠属性，平时没了人能侃天侃地的唠上一夜的闲话，他知道Loki来了便兴冲冲的跑来，现在竟然连搭都不搭理，新晋小明星委屈，蜘蛛似的窝在一边的沙发上。

学长不理我QWQ  
Peter的脑袋上就像是定了个小乌云，直到手机轻轻震了一下，Thor和Tony还在讨论着签约合同是实施细节。

Loki男神：[在你老板办公室聊天总不太好吧。]  
Peter小可爱：[啊啊啊啊男神你终于私戳我了，我要闷死了！]  
Loki男神：[行啦，我们用这个聊，让老板们在那边说话聊。]

Peter瞪了眼Loki，那孩子的眼神就跟只小狼狗似的直直往自己身上烧，Peter往沙发边上坐了坐，拍了拍自己身边的沙发，眼睛里直冒星星。

怀里的手机冒出一句，[男神！过来坐！]

Loki坐了过去，侧面抱了下Peter，在少年的额头留了一个礼节性的亲吻。

啊啊啊啊啊啊嗷嗷嗷嗷Peter原地转圈圈想来一个托马斯的小火车花式嘟嘟旋转！他正在这边高兴的不能自理，整个人抱着Loki的腰都要贴进偶像的怀里，脸更是红的像一颗大西红柿，Loki又揉了揉他的头发安抚他，这下彻底完蛋，Peter像猫儿似的抱着Loki就是蹭，老板Tony看见立马装嗓子痒痒似的咳嗽，Thor则是特小声的嘟囔了句“你们干什么呢？”

Loki抱了抱Peter，斜了眼Thor没说话。

他现在不好开口，毕竟正在签“卖身契”似的合同，他嗓子伤到了，一开口那破烂嗓子可是不太好，毕竟他还听见了Thor在那里嘟囔Loki一场演唱会就能挣多少多少，好的，Loki这一年都不会哼一句曲儿了。

“你们家小孩子喜欢他…”Thor小声嘟囔一句，心里却也明白Loki不不方便吭声“我们说我们的，让他们闹吧。”

Tony睁大那双眼睛，玩味的瞥了眼Thor。

Tony看了眼Peter，喊了句“你们出去吧，Peter，你可以带着Loki去熟悉下公司，一会儿我们谈完会告诉Loki先生。”

“哪怕我在Peter身上多腻歪一会，Jarvis非要急的像只兔子，在家里循环播放命运交响曲。Thor，你还真是看不出来啊…真有胸怀。”

Peter带着Loki出去了。这架不住的让Thor心里更是气赌，哪有让他们单独出去的道理？Thor心里占有欲强的打紧，跟着话头嘚嘚了句“也就你那好脾气的管家能受得了你，最多放放曲儿，这么多年下来了，换我倒不如把你绑在屋子里。只可惜你那笨蛋管家做不到。”

Jarvis是Tony很多年的精神情侣了，Thor见过那位管家，说来有些令人发笑，Jarvis只是个被天才尽心制造出的人工智能。

Tony对Peter好的打紧，Thor暗里怀疑过，却被生生怼了多想回来。

当时Tony还一脸的玩味“不是所有金主都插自己宝儿屁股，别把你那明星情人的一套用在我身上。”

那时他们还算不上熟络，Thor还不知道智能管家的存在，后来知道后也没少冷嘲热讽，就像刚刚。不过一会儿他抱着自己实打实的老婆想出门的时候，被锁在屋子里出不去，音响里的智能操舵手说了句“我能关住Tony，只是舍不得。”时，这可就是后话了。

Loki那边跟着Peter闲逛，这年轻的少年貌似是总有着用不完的精力，可Loki他总也懒得活动，恨不得窝在那个窗户下面被烤得暖洋洋的沙发上，他当然是拉了拉Peter就那么做了，瘫在沙发上，活像一只吃饱喂足的懒猫。

Peter是缠死了他的问，“学长，你怎么不理我我啊？”总是他一个人在不停的念叨，Loki不理他，把他可冷坏了，心里的小九九快能敲钟。

Loki算是舒坦性子，没想太多，张嘴说了句“你听我这破嗓子”沙沙哑哑，就绿眼睛直勾勾盯着小孩不说话，开始带着点痞的坏笑。

Loki不清楚，Peter也喜欢极了那一把好嗓子。小孩气的屁股立马坐不住，翻身把Loki圈在沙发角上的小角落里，“学长！你嗓子是怎么了？！”

Loki没想着其他，沙这嗓子说了句，“被操狠了，叫唤废了。”  
突乎其来的就看着小男孩的脸红成一片，天边那火烧云一般，却也彻彻底底的真挚。

“学长就那么喜欢Odinson么？”Peter这话Loki没接，他也不甚清楚对Thor的心意，现在还被这小狼狗似的男孩箍在怀里，莫名其妙的对小孩更多了分好感，捏了捏小孩的鼻子。却突然发觉了些不一样——他被哥哥抱在怀里的时候，更多是羞怯和期待，甚至总张狂着有着索吻的想法，浪荡的觉得自己矫揉做作，而对男孩，只是普通到白水般的欣赏。

Thor是个完全不同的个例。

无论Loki的想法，他现在这动作可太柔软多情，像极了情侣少有的蜜里调油的小动作，成功撞上了刚刚离开Tony办公室的Thor。金发男人果然的脸色不是太好看。带着股凶神恶煞的劲从另一头抱着Loki到怀里，瞅着Peter来了句“这是我的，别期待了小屁孩。”

Loki笑的噗一声，拍着Thor的胸肌说谁是东西，又乖乖的挥手和Peter告别，感觉到屁股下面的胳膊把自己拢的也更紧了。从怀抱里眯缝起眼睛，搂住了爱人的脖子。埋在那个让自己安心的怀里。

 

Loki偷偷瞧了Thor一眼。  
不是瞧瞧，而是带点刻意的打量和偷看，Loki想，哥哥长得还是挺帅的，当明星没准能演个什么神话里的天神，尤其是顺着阳光，真是闪耀的灼伤人眼，温暖又神圣的不可侵犯。

想了想，这样的Thor，只属于他这个Loki。  
被抱着本浑身不自在的人瞬间顾不上其他，心脏砰砰的跳了两下。

Loki的脸红的能掐出水来，就好像他变成了刚刚那个少年，一下子僵的傻兮兮，又发脾气似的扥了一把哥哥的耳朵，大胆起来狠狠的亲了口Thor的喉结。

脸上发烫。

糟了，好像有点…

Loki又使劲抱了抱Thor，嘴角在被遮掩的地方翘起高高的，也许，这大概就是无数电影旁白念过的，喜欢和心动吧。

TBC


	21. 灵魂羁绊

21 灵魂羁绊

论 Stark集团能做大做强，老板绝对是功不可没，绝对天才，眼光独到。

比如，Tony他在签下了当今天王的第一件事情，就是劝着Thor做经纪人，然后立刻以掩耳不及盗铃之势——炒CP。

天才总裁炒的一手好CP这事早就见怪不怪，毕竟前有Loki&peter这对总也日日大热的前情，无奈LP组合现在已经过气，毕竟Loki有了公开伴侣，Tony自然不放过这种自然的好机会。

超级天王为恋人情隐瞒存在！高层恋人为演员恋人放弃工作！曾为兄弟青梅竹马旷世甜心！  
他们兄弟也太好扒了叭！！

而且这不管从那一点看都是绝美的神仙恋爱啊！Tony已经直接将这对兄弟的爱情热度转化为金钱数据！他要周扒皮一样吸干那个没让他赚到最后一笔的老狐狸Odinson！

所以，Thor就那样做了Loki的经纪人，虽说知道了“官宣”的商业套路，但也不得不说他被讨了好，能整天连工作都陪在Loki身边，绝对是值得让他高兴的。

他当然没顾及Loki的想法。

大明星平日里是个臭脾气，耍大牌也常常是得心应手，可在哥哥面前的Loki却又多半时间像暴躁只小猫，从来都很少故意胡闹，曾经他们的主仆关系从中作梗，Thor一说，Loki便尽量装的一副听话模样，哪怕后来被宠出了傲娇的性子，也总是收敛。

可这大个子在身边呆久了，Loki变越来越装不下去了，他连个气都撒不开心，干脆直接拿着道具刀就是在Thor身上一通乱捅。

他现在被管着，连脾气都不能乱发。越看Thor越鼻子不是鼻子眼不是眼。Loki手里举着咖啡发呆，看着忙成一团的Thor，也不想说什么不想做什么，咬着手指头给Tony打了电话，“哎，你什么时候玩够？CP炒多是不是等着下一步炒离婚呢？我可没法抱球给你蹿热度。”

Tony懵了一下，“什么？”

Loki气歪了，他不好意思在Thor面前胡闹，还难道还能不好意思跟着Tony.Stark耍大牌？

“装什么？Thor做我的经纪人的鬼点子，您什么时候能结束？”  
“我又没给他发工资，他自己愿意的，你为什么不直接和你哥哥说清楚？”

……

Loki咬着牙，“Tony.Stark！我从今天生病！这片子我不拍了！”

气冲冲的撂下手机，妆卸到一半的Loki随手扥了房间里的假发，找了枚印章的红油就往嘴上一阵蹭，带上墨镜就偷溜出了片场。

Thor.Odinson买完自家恋人要求的咖啡回来时，连Loki的人影都摸不到了，导演和拍摄组正在收摊，Thor打了招呼，却还是看不见Loki。  
“Loki先生一向性格直，还以为你们早就自己走了。”造型师小姑娘瞧了眼Thor，“你们是真的么？他走也不和你说一声？”

Thor瘪了瘪嘴，联系不上Loki，却收到了Tony的“告状”电话。

了解了事态，他就是能把小孩哄得回心转意，也要先知道Loki到底跑去哪里了吧？

**  
一个明显体型高大些的女孩正在秋千上看着蚂蚁和一边滑滑梯的小孩。  
“好好啊。”  
声音有些粗，站在他身后的Thor突然放心的给了女装打扮的Loki一个拥抱。

“你在这里干嘛？不开心？”  
“恩，不开心。”  
“看什么东西呢？”  
Loki抬了抬手，指着一对小男孩说“羡慕那个哥哥买糖哄弟弟。”

Thor从后面挑起Loki的下巴，亲了一口红艳艳的嘴唇，说“你有哥哥的亲亲。”

Loki盯着他，“甜么？”  
Thor脑子都没过的说了句甜，砸吧了下嘴，突然愣在原地，苦的脸都变形了。

捉弄哥哥大概是最有趣的事情，Loki很快就笑的没边。

“苦死了你的嘴，你笑什么。”  
“笑你傻，哈哈哈哈哈”

Loki攀住Thor的肩膀“哥哥，带我回剧场，头上的假发要还回去。”

大概只是一句还假发，就让Thor觉得自己的弟弟无比的好，也许不论Loki干什么，Thor也挑不出毛病，最多叹气说一句他家的小野猫喜欢恶作剧。

他当然知道Loki在闹什么别扭，可自从结婚以来，看Loki更是一天比一天的好看顺眼赏心悦目，Thor除了哄着，从不想干别的，他眼里的Loki都快开花了。

剧组已经下班，试衣间早没人了，冷冷清清，安安静静。

“Loki，以后尽量不要这么胡闹啊”  
“哪里胡闹？”  
“你还用我教？我明天不跟着你了，你拍完就赶紧回家。”

Loki定睛看了看Thor，冷不丁的冒出了句“你是不是想让我隐退了？”  
Thor啪的拍了下桌子，“你可是我一手捧红的大明星！”

瘪了瘪嘴，Thor在那边一边收拾，一边念叨着自己委屈，那样一个大个子蜷缩成委屈的一团，除了可怜还透出一点违和的小惨淡，逗得Loki发笑。他摘下假发洗了把脸，扯开胸口的前两颗扣子，从背后袭击，给了Thor一个吻，把大个子的哥哥按在了镜子前。伸手便去解Thor的衣扣。

“哥哥，是谁在吻你？”  
“你”  
“我是谁？”  
“Loki，别闹。”

“我才没有闹。”也许是Loki太热情，Thor一瞬间甚至没反应过来自己已经被扒开上衣，下半身脱了个干净。他的Loki像得了势的豹子一样，威风凛凛的压着他，给他一个又一个吻，这次的嘴唇是真的很甜，让人无法抗拒的甜蜜。

Thor不知道是什么么时候找回了主动权，他把Loki按在镜子前，冰凉的镜面压在Loki的前胸，他知道这刺激的身下的孩子发抖，他问，“Loki，是谁在操你？”

“是我的爱人，Thor.Odinson”

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 失落天堂的正文到此完结了  
> 谢谢大家一直对这一篇的支持（ღ( ´･ᴗ･` )比心


End file.
